


Engie and Scout Make A Porno

by AlexKingOfTheDamned



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Foot Fetish Mention, Lingerie, M/M, No Underage Sex, Past Underage, Piss Fetish Mention, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/AlexKingOfTheDamned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending 10 years with a man, you'd think you learn everything there is to know about him. </p><p>You'd be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for some pretty heavy daddy kink!! If that squicks you out, I suggest you turn away. This is borderline incest, almost.
> 
> This was written with my lovely friend tinkeringtexan.tumblr.com

Raised as one boy of eight by an opportunistic single mom with a long string of lightswitch boyfriends, “fate” was never something that little Jimmy Charleston ever believed in. His ma always told him that destiny was just a stupid man’s way of never taking responsibility for himself.

 

But looking back on it, there’s really no other word for that day he met Dell.

 

Growing up without a father figure was hard for Jim, and always made him wary about the trustworthiness of grown men- since the majority of the adult men in his life were breezing through because his ma had a reputation for sleeping with anyone in her award-winning life goal to wait for one to stick.

 

So he’d been a little hesitant when Dell had approached him out of the wild blue shortly after his thirteenth birthday. Runny-nosed, sitting on a swing in a park crying so hard he couldn’t breathe right, clutching his brand-new work papers after a long and exhausting day of fighting with so many people for a job that their faces started to blur together after the first six hours- that’s the first time Dell saw him.

 

Tearfully, he admitted to the sympathetic young man that all he wanted was a job. All his brothers had jobs, even 14-year-old Paulie had a job delivering mail.

 

“Leecher!” they’d call him.   
“Mooch!”  
“Useless!”   
“Drag on the family!”   
“Ain’t got no purpose!”

 

All he wanted was a job, but everywhere he turned claimed he was too young. Too young to work, too young to be responsible, too small to be of any real use. He was afraid to go home and tell his family that nobody else wanted him, either.

 

Dell’s heart must have broken for him, because he offered him a job in his mechanic shop on the spot. It was menial work, mostly janitorial, but Jim was over the moon. Returning home every day sore and oil-stained from four hours of cleaning made him feel like he was actually accomplishing something, and contributing his ninety dollars at the end of every week to the family made his brothers stop calling him names.

 

He always promised Dell he’d save some of the money he earned for himself for pocket money. He never did.

 

Dell had always suspected that there’d been very little of the money left for Jim to have any for himself after what little he made went to help his family stay afloat. Over the years, he’d gotten to know the boy’s family. The thought had crossed his mind, on occasion, to court Jim’s mother, but there was a line there that he thought better than to step over.

 

From the age of thirteen on, Jim worked in Dell’s shop as often as his school days would allow, which was most afternoons; and when work was slow, the two had plenty of time to talk. It had taken Jim a while to warm to him, but when he did, his passions for sports, particularly baseball, were a point of much conversation between the two.

 

As time wore on, Dell had become protective of the boy. Taking a keen interest in his studies, he would help him with his homework whenever he was called upon, lending a hand especially in mathematics and science. Desperate to see Jim succeed, he encouraged him in every avenue, be it sport or academia, or even love. In all these matters, Dell remained his steadfast advocate.

 

So it was when Jim got accepted into the university, on a scholarship no less, that Dell had been ecstatic. He’d baked him a cake, bought him new clothes and supplies for the venture and had even offered him a place to stay. In spite of his success in securing a place at the college, the funds fueling the undertaking had only paid for the classes and books necessary for his courses. Student housing had been out of the question, but Dell’s spare bedroom hadn’t had a body to lie in it since his estrangement from his family.

 

Of course, Jim had offered to take a job to help Dell pay his bills. At first, he’d been against the idea, worried that a job would distract him from his studies, but his debt and Jim’s determination had ended his protest, and made his debts a little lighter, in the end.

 

Jim was thrust into an exhausting rhythm of going to class, going to work at the supermarket; balancing that with volunteering hours in Dell’s shop when he really needs an extra pair of hands - after all, Dell taught him his way around a car over the years - as well as homework, baseball practice _and_ track practice.

 

His scholarship was a full ride for his “excellence in track and field” which, sure, he’s pretty great at- anyone with eyes can tell. “Olympic material” folks say when they look at his run times. But he’s never wanted to be a runner; speed was his talent, not his dream. Dell knows how much he loves baseball, but even he was worried when Jim joined the baseball team at his school- as if the track alone wouldn’t be enough to wear him out, now he has to juggle practices.

 

Jim tells him that he’s way too fit to ever get sore no matter how much he works out (and lord knows it could be true, given how well Jim has shaped up over the years with his rangy bat-swinging arms and iron legs) but Dell sees him hissing as he rubs cramps out of his legs some nights. If Jim ever catches him looking he’ll just laugh it off. He’d sooner run himself to death than give up baseball, and Dell knows better than to suggest it, even if he doesn’t like to see him bone-tired so often.

 

The days and nights drag on, Dell working in the shop and watching Jim speed through college. He reminds him now and again that it’s good to slow down and take it easy, when he’s able, but Jim seems as though he’s hellbent on running himself ragged. Of course, Dell can remember being that young and full of energy, always needing to be in motion, perhaps out of some fear that if he had stopped he might have missed the world turning.

 

The older man has a lot of pride in Jim. Every day, he’s pushing himself to his limits, and it’s absolutely astonishing how determined he is. He’s a force of nature, like a lightning bolt in motion. Transient, always on the move; but beyond Dell’s admiration there are feelings mounting that he’d rather not think about. Emotions that are stirred in him when his eyes linger too long on the young man’s sleek form or his reddened face after a day of tough practice.

 

He’s grown into a fine young man. It’s hard to believe he had ever been a sniffling thirteen year old. The years have flown by in what seems like a blink, and it amazes Dell daily that here before him stands a man, a man who he’s nurtured and watched, and so these feelings that stir in him when he looks at Jim are unsettling. It’s wrong, he tells himself, but in the small hours of the morning, when there is naught but his hand to keep him company, he finds his thoughts straying to Jim’s lithe body, to his gently pouting lips and sinuous thighs. And afterwards, he lies in his shame until sleep takes him, sometimes wondering in vain if the younger man feels similarly for him.

 

It doesn’t help when sometimes, Jim is so beat down exhausted after a shift at work on those rare nights his practices overlap both in one day, and he’s too sore to fight with the stairs to his spare bedroom, and he’ll crash in Dell’s bed. Sometimes Dell wonders if it’s a bad thing, how much the boy’s come to trust him.

 

There are some lines that probably shouldn’t be crossed. Jim’s comfort with being seen naked is probably one of them. But Jim can’t help it - not only does he know he’s got a rocking body (ten years of track and field combined with baseball will do that to a guy) but he maybe sorta _wants_ Dell to see him naked.

 

Not that he’s gay. He’s _bi_ , thank you very much. It’s just that Dell’s the only guy who he’s ever really trusted, not to mention that it was learning about Dell’s bisexuality that made him consider his own. It’s not that he was ever jealous of the few people Dell has dated in the ten years they’ve known each other, he just didn’t approve of them. All six of them. None of them were right for Dell, that’s all. And when they inevitably broke up every time, it only proved he was right.

 

Maybe it was some kind of alpha male posturing that had him strutting in nothing but a towel sometimes. Maybe he just wanted Dell’s approval, since he was the only queer man he knew- maybe he just wanted to know he _could_ be Dell’s type. It was probably just looking for affirmation as a queer man himself - even if he’s not out to Dell. He probably should be, there’s no reason for him not to be,especially since Dell was disowned by his father for being queer (a story he learned a few years back) so he knows there’s no way Dell would disapprove of his bisexuality or think of him any less.

 

The only real problem is he’s afraid of being kicked out because he might make Dell uncomfortable. Dell might think Jim is into him if he learns he’s into guys... and maybe he sort of is.

 

It’s not like he was always into Dell. He just sorta looked like a dad when he was a kid. But as he aged and started to explore his bisexuality - and Dell started to grow into a beard and a beergut, both of which have remained scorchingly hot - he found himself projecting his attraction on the only man he ever really trusted. At first it was probably just a lack of having any other male figures in his life to relate to - but even when he went to college and started meeting guys his own age, he found himself attracted more to the professors than the students.

 

So maybe he’s a grave robber, so what. There’s no way he could lie about how sexy Dell looks bent over a car with no shirt on. He’d never admit that when he purchased his first dildo, the first time he used it in the shower, he imagined being pushed up against the wall and fucked stupid. In fact, the more toys he buys and tries out, the more he craves the real thing. After blossoming over the last seven years, there’s no use denying it - he has a crush on Dell.

 

Dell finds he feels younger when he’s around Jim. The kid’s enlivening, full of youthful ideas and hopes, things Dell remembers in foggy passing. They spend the nights together after work and school are over, eating at the small kitchen table and sometimes watching movies on the couch, close enough to edge into inappropriate.

 

Then the nights when Jim has crept into Dell’s bed, nude, the older man wonders if he’s aware of the things his body does to Dell. The remote sense of wrong lingers in the back of his mind as, at five o’clock in the morning, he comes in a blistering and quiet heat, his back to Jim as he stifles his voice so as not to wake the boy. It’s wrong, whatever this is, but he just can’t help himself. He fantasizes about rubbing the knots out of Jim’s sore body, only to make him stiff in the legs by fucking him over the kitchen table.

 

He wonders if Jim is even into men. Of course, he has his suspicions that he’s at least bisexual, but he can’t be certain. It isn’t something that they’ve talked at length about. If he is interested in men, Dell can only assume he’d be more into the sinewy jocks at track practice than in a paunchy old linebacker with a case of scoliosis.

 

Truth is, Jim doesn’t even have enough time to consider the guys at his school. He barely knows the names of the guys on his own baseball team, he’s so split between track, his school work and two jobs. They say all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, but Jim had no idea how true that was until after six months of working 80 hours a week between his jobs, practice and school, it finally piled up into too much.

 

Something had to give. Turns out, that something was his job. Jim probably should have been grateful that it wasn’t his body that gave out first, but honestly he’d prefer a broken leg and a few-month lay up from practice over losing the source of his income, and the only thing helping Dell out with the rent on his mechanic shop, which is already getting close to being higher than the money he even brings in from the shop.

 

He can’t bear to tell Dell. The first few days, he just kicks around school looking for a new job, and comes home the usual time so Dell doesn’t suspect. He applies for at least twenty jobs and interviews for six, but after two weeks, it’s pretty clear nobody is going to hire a guy with such a heavy school load.

 

He’s desperate. He starts looking into work study, which would be less pay than a normal job, but some money is better than no money. He starts looking into alternate sources of income and comes across sperm donation, but after finding out about the blood tests, genetic research and prying into his family - all for a measly fifty bucks - he declined to pursue it.

 

But it opened up other avenues. He wound up looking into ameteur porn, and found out if he jerked off on camera and posted previews, and people liked him, he could charge money for people to buy the full versions. It sounded like a dream come true- not only would he finally get recognition for how hard he’s worked to sculpt his body into a twink-lover’s fantasy, he’d also get to experiment with different masturbation techniques. With an audience, nobody’s looking for the fastest jerk off, so he’d get to explore his own body.

 

He decides to try it. He signs up on xtube under the user name Hey_Batter_Batter and sets right into filming himself jerking off. He wears a bandana over his face so nobody had a chance of recognizing him, and took a static shot from his webcam as he fucked himself with his favorite dildo - a girthy pink number. With fifteen minutes of video shot before he can’t take the edge of orgasm anymore and comes, he posts a three-minute preview and waits.

 

At first he only gains a few followers. It isn’t as instant as he would have hoped. He charges $10 for the full video at first, and within the first couple weeks of posting slightly fuzzy webcam videos, he makes only $100 bucks. That month he has to pull money out of his personal savings to give to Dell for mortgage, to keep him from getting suspicious. He also splurges on a nicer camera, and a standing poseable lamp.

 

With better video and audio equipment and better lighting, he starts to shoot videos from multiple angles, and even takes a video elective at school to learn how to edit his videos into something very nice. He learns how to blur his face so he doesn’t have to hide it with clumsy scarves or weird angles, and starts posting more and more videos.

 

By the end of the next month, he has over 2,000 faithful followers, most of which pay for his videos. He’s considered upping his price, but he doesn’t want to push his luck. And since putting out one video usually grosses him anywhere from $6,000 to $10,000 he doesn’t really need to. It’s hilariously more than he was ever making as a cashier, and he’s happy to give Dell more money. Lord knows he deserves it.

 

At first the money is great. Dell starts to feel like there’s a chance that he won’t drown under the weight of his debts, but he begins to wonder where on earth the money is coming from. When he asks, Jim informs him that he’s got a promotion at the grocer’s, and while Dell is skeptical, he’s got no reason to go prying any further than that. Jim’s always been honest with him before, why would he lie about this? Besides which, the money is really helping them stay afloat, so Dell isn’t inclined to look this horse in the mouth.

 

The money flows in for months, easing the strangulation of their financial situation. Dell notices that Jim’s a lot more tired, but he seems happier when he comes home, though he is spending an inordinate amount of time in his bedroom. The older man just assumes he craves some time to himself after being split between a work, school, and two grueling practice sessions. The distance it puts between them is welcome, as it gives Dell some time to think about all of these strange feelings he’s got for Jim. Maybe he’ll get over them soon enough.

 

At least, that’s what he tells himself, but then why do his nights include browsing porn sites for young twinks that look, with their faces obscured, enough like Jim that he’s able to exercise some control over these fantasies that plague his mind.

 

It’s one such evening that he’s browsing through the plethora of videos that Xtube has to offer when something catches his eye. A thumbnail of a young man, wiry and toned, wearing his sports gear, but that isn’t what entices him most to click on the still. Across the young man’s left thigh there is a vicious looking scar, unmistakably similar to the one he knows to be on the very same leg of his young charge.

 

It had happened years and years ago. An accident with the chop saw had torn a gash right through Jim’s left thigh; and if Dell had not leapt into action he’d suspected he might have lost the leg completely. It had been an ordeal. Dell had stayed with him in that night in the hospital, never leaving his side, as his mother had been away at work. He’d taken the week off to see to him, to be there for him when he was needed.

 

It’s not a common sort of scar like an appendectomy or a cholecystectomy. Excited, thrilled, and more than a tad worried, Dell clicks on the video to confirm his suspicions. Yes, of course that’s why he clicks on it.

 

What greets him is a quality high enough that he’s inclined to assume it’s less amateur and more independently produced. The lighting is good, and the angles tasteful, but those are minor details compared to the rush of conflicting emotions brought on by the sight of the boy. His face is almost professionally blurred with editing software, and his scar isn’t visible yet- he’s wearing pants in the beginning of the video.

 

But that scar from the preview still is distinctive and recognizable. Dell spent a lot of time with that injury, checking Jim’s stitches and changing his bandages, cleaning it and keeping it from getting infected. He _knows_ that scar.

 

What he really wants is to be proven wrong. He wants someone else to have that scar. He wants it to be someone else. Because if it’s Jim... then it’s Jim. Dell stares wide-eyed and slack jawed as his young roommate crawls across his bed towards the camera, baseball pants tented, white tank top clinging to his ropey body, he can’t breathe. It’s like the young man is going to climb right out of the screen and into Dell’s lap - the young man he knows is probably sleeping upstairs right now- _unless he’s not._

 

As he watches Jim slowly pop the buttons on his baseball pants, the thought grips Dell that Jim could be upstairs _right now_ filming one of these videos. He could get up and possibly catch him in the act, but he can’t tear his eyes away for one second. He watches, dry-mouthed, heart pounding as Jim draws out his hard prick, and while it’s not remarkably long or thick, it would certainly be more than a mouthful. Jim languidly strokes himself, and Dell finally glances down to his username, Hey_Batter_Batter, over a section for him to post comments, saying that he was filling a request for user tinydancer to fuck himself in his baseball pants.

 

As if he wasn’t sure enough it was Jim by the scar, the angle of the video suddenly switches to Jim bent over on his bed, reaching behind himself and pumping a thick dildo into himself, his baseball pants pushed down to his knees (exposing that scar close enough to the camera that it’s impossible to mistake it for anyone else’s scar) and on the wall behind him he can see a cluster of posters he knows for a fact is on Jim’s wall.

 

There’s no denying it. Hey_Batter_Batter is Jim. Jim is doing _porn_.

 

Dell sits back in his chair as the video plays, his face going through a range of emotions before he finally covers his mouth with his hand and just stares. He feels as though he’s been dunked in boiled water. All at once he’s aroused and disgusted. Staring, he cannot pull his eyes away from the sight before him, not even for an instant, and even as the video ends his hand is moving to click on the next video.

 

He’s so hard now that he’s in pain, but he refuses to touch his cock. In denial, he waits for the next video to load, biting his lip as he scrolls down briefly to read the comments that people have left him. There are tons of them, most lewd though others are encouraging and complimentary of his body. Dell finds himself agreeing with them, and for a moment he hesitates as he’s tempted to leave a comment of his own, but then the video starts.

 

To his surprise, the video seems to start right in the middle, with Jim straddling a sybian with a dildo attachment, grinding his hips in steady circles, and making a fair bit of noise. He glances down at the comments section and reads Jim’s upload comments, “ _My roommate was out today so I whipped out this baby, I wish I could use it more._ ”

 

Dell feels his face go redder as he listens to Jim moan openly and loudly, his voice unmistakeable. When he moans “Aw, god!” his cock reacts with a hard throb. Jim is riding the sybian with all the strength in his thighs, rocking the whole bed under him as he pumps his hips over the vibrating and wiggling dildo.

 

Just as it’s getting good, the video ends, just a three-minute preview. Dell sees that all of the full versions are available for purchase for only ten bucks each. He hates himself for even considering buying a full version.

 

But damn if he doesn’t want to buy it. He’s sorely tempted--watching Jim ride the machine has him so close to purchasing that he’s forced to minimize the window and give himself a moment to breathe. Minutes pass by. This is wrong. There aren’t words enough to describe how _wrong_ this is. It was one thing to look for folks who _looked like_ Jim, but an entirely different thing to be watching these videos. Jim’s like a son to him. He feels sick to his stomach, and worried.

 

The videos he feels are innocuous enough. His face is hidden, and if he can make a bit of money, good on him--but, Dell has noted that these videos have been requested, and it worries him how far Jim might go to please his fans and turn a buck. A fear that he might hurt himself to please clings to Dell’s mind. He would hope Jim would never turn to bloodier things, like knife play, but he cannot be sure.

 

He’s considering closing the browser, but his need to watch, to see drives him back to the page and, sweating, he clicks on the next video. As it loads, his hand wanders down to grip his cock, giving it a firm squeeze to allay the needy flesh.

 

He watches as Jim films himself from the mouth down as he fellates a dildo, purposefully gagging on it, forcing it deep into his throat. The camera angle switches and Dell watches his throat open up and swell to make room for the thick toy as he loudly swallows and gags around it. Saliva runs down his chin and he makes a grand show of licking and sucking the tip of the replica penis.

 

The poster comments section boasts how much he’d love a real cock to suck, and details how he’d love to be grabbed by the head and face-fucked. Dell almost moans out loud when Jim pushes the toy into his throat right up to the fake testicles base. He chokes loudly and pulls it out panting and moaning, and abruptly the video ends.

 

The full version includes ten minutes of shameless fellating, and then fucking himself with the dildo he wetted in his own mouth, and god if Dell doesn’t want it.He could easily come ten times watching any one of these videos.

 

Rewatching the video, Dell’s fingers fly over his shaft, eager to come. A few things have been confirmed tonight. Jim’s amazing at giving head, he is most assuredly bisexual, and Dell is on a swift road to hell. He’s too horny to stop, and watches the video several more times, and each time he’s imagining those lips wrapped around his cock.

 

He imagines himself in place of the dildo, whispering sweet encouragements to Jim, running his fingers through his short hair until he’s hard; then bending him over the bed and preparing Jim with his mouth, and fucking him slow and steady from behind.

 

Dell is greedy to see more. He clicks on Jim the next video in his suggested viewing and waits impatiently, the five seconds it takes for the page to load has him holding his breath, he’s so eager to see what lies in store for him.

 

It’s shot from behind, Jim’s head thrown back, his arms tied up behind him with less-than-fancy knotwork (probably because he had to tie them himself behind his own back) and he’s giving off the sweetest strangled sounds, fighting to stay quiet. It occurs to him that this must have been filmed when he was _in the house._ He imagines Jim upstairs, fucking himself desperately with toys while he’s been downstairs cluelessly all along.

 

Jim is riding that sybian again, but it’s off this time, with a larger attachment. His thighs tremble as he lifts himself up and drops down over the rigid toy, stuffing himself as fast as he can get his legs to work for him, bouncing on the thick shaft with strangled gasps and groans.

 

He whispers, “Oh, fuck,” and suddenly stops, and Dell realizes that he had to stop himself because he was too close to coming. With nothing but a toy in his ass. Apparently he really gets off on ass play.

 

Watching again and again, Dell’s mouth goes dry as he pants right along with Jim. His whole body is shaking: he wishes he could have been there to take care of him, to make sure he got off and rub him down and make him comfortable and happy afterward. He’s so close now that he can feel his pulse right up to his eyeballs, shaking him apart.

 

Dell comes watching Jim ride the sybian, and he cannot recall the last time he’s had an orgasm so intense. His legs feel like concrete after he’s come down from it, and his shirt is sticking to him with the heat of his perspiration. The older man sits back in his chair and gives himself a minute to calm down. When he’s finally caught his breath, he cleans himself up and tucks his limp cock back into his boxers, and frustrated and confused, he closes the page for the time being and takes himself to bed.

 

He lays there, drenched in sweat and frustrated with himself. He knows he should have stopped after he’d found out it was Jim. He knows too that he should not have chosen to add himself to the huge collection of followers that Jim already has. Lying in the darkness, he considers unfollowing him, but the part of him that he’s furiously trying to fight is holding him back. He’s not wanted someone this badly since his college days, and even now the feeling is more intense than he can ever remember it being before.

 

Dell imagines climbing the stairs to Jim’s room and getting into bed with him. Wrapping him up tight in his arms and whispering to him that he knows what he’s up to-- hands roving over his body, he’d trace that scar to let Jim know that he knows every inch of him too well to be fooled by some fancy photoshop techniques.

 

His cock gives a feeble twitch as his vision progresses. Kissing Jim passionately, the shimmer of the streetlight illuminating the young man’s body in the half-darkness. He’d make love to him, slow and easy, filling him again and again; but he wouldn’t stop there. He’d sit on the bed and coax Jim down onto his knees, giving him a little spank on the way down, and he’d order him to suck him hard again so he could fuck him one more time, hard and fast. If he likes, Dell would tie him to the bedposts and treat him like he likes. Shame fills his heart up with butterflies as he envisions himself saying, “Do what Daddy tells you.”

 

Swathes of red would color Jim’s backside from where Dell’s hand has left its mark. His weight crashes hard into Jim with each forward thrust, and as he continues to fantasize Dell finds his cock has gotten hard once more. Eventually, he comes again and lies spent, hoarse and shaking. He hates himself, but he doesn’t have long to dwell on it before sleep crashes over him.


	2. Chapter 2

The hardest part of knowing Jim is doing this is being forced to interact with him normally. He considers bringing it up, every time the two of them spend any time together Dell wants to bring it up. Jim is blissfully unaware, and just as mildly inappropriate as ever, but now that Dell knows what he knows, Jim’s usual lingering touches and tendency to sit just a little too close feel like a cruel cocktease.

 

Over the days, he can’t help but check on Jim’s page, holding his breath waiting for a new video. Every night he turns in a little early and locks his bedroom door and checks his page, shaking with anticipation. Four nights in a row he’s disappointed, and the fleeting thought that maybe he caught Jim right at the edge of his decision to stop doing porn crosses his mind.

 

But then on the fifth night there’s a new video. Dell holds his breath as he watches three minutes of Jim grinding against his sybian, clad in nothing but a clean white jock strap that traps his cock in a neat little tent, his baseball socks and cleats. The bed is cleared of blankets so he has a full view of those clean socks and shoes as the front of Jim’s underpants turn wet the more he grinds his cock against the vibrating wedge.

 

He filmed this video sometime in the past few days. Right upstairs, in his room, probably while Dell was in the house with him. He did this just a few feet away. He might be doing it again right now.

 

So far, his videos have all been fairly standard, in the realm of pornography. Dell knows there is much worse in the way of content that he could be producing, but that old worry still niggles at the back of his mind like an insect: There’s no telling what Jim might do for these strangers. It isn’t as if he can just talk to Jim about his concerns, and even if he could, would the kid listen?

 

The best way to come to a conclusion, Dell decides, is to take action. And what better way to do that than to hide in plain sight? Though he’s got videos of his own, they’re blurry webcam affairs with a face that’s hidden above the cutoff point of his camera’s sight. Jim might recognize his room, but then again the videos are such poor quality he doubts it very sincerely--and even if he runs a risk of Jim finding out, it’s just a risk he’ll have to take.

 

Mustering up his courage, heart somersaulting against his throat, Dell goes to make a comment on Jim’s page. He decides to test his mettle, to see where his boundaries lie:

“ _Hey there sugar, why don’t you show Daddy that little body of yours in something pretty? I'd love something red and lacy._ ”

 

He hesitates a moment before sending the message and tells himself he’s doing this purely in the interests of protecting Jim. Dell needs to know where his boundaries lie, and in all honesty he doesn’t expect much to come from the request. Cross dressing just isn’t something he can see Jim doing, but dammit if it doesn’t get his cock hard.

 

After he’s left his comment, Dell checks in every day. At work it’s all he can think about, and at dinner it’s hard to look Jim in the face. He assumes it’ll take some time for Jim to order what he’s asked for, if he’ll take the request at all. Slowly he finds himself fantasizing about it, and each time Jim leaves the house, Dell wonders if he’d go out to buy those unmentionables. No. That would be too obvious. He’ll order them from someplace and have them shipped, maybe.

 

When another video is posted a few days later, Dell almost loses hope. It’s not his request, instead it’s just a one-minute preview for a video of Jim fucking a fleshlight, holding it still in his fists and gyrating his hips like he’s actually fucking someone. The thought of it makes Dell glow hot with jealousy, but he tries to put it out of his mind. Jim doesn’t have a boyfriend or a girlfriend- if he did, he would absolutely know about it! Unless he’s been keeping it hidden... he tries not to let his thoughts linger.

 

Disappointment wars in equal measure with relief inside Dell. So maybe there are some requests he just won’t take. It’s good to know that Jim has lines he won’t let people cross... even if part of him really wishes he would have gone for it. What he wouldn’t give to see Jim in a pair of panties...

 

A few days of awkward conversations and furious nights of masturbation pass before another video is posted - this time Jim jerking himself hard and pissing into a cup on someone’s request. Not Dell’s cup of tea personally - and he wagers not Jim’s either, but if so, he won’t judge - but he can’t help but feel jealousy bloom in his chest. He’s filled two other people’s requests, but decided lingerie crossed the line?

 

He catches himself taking for granted this great discovery and gives himself a good shake. He found the porn page for the object of his affection of five years now- ever since it first occurred to him that Jim was 18 and legally no longer a minor. He can’t start getting greedy now, he’s blessed to have found it at all. Blessed, if filthy. The shame has yet to leave him, but usually he can stamp it down under a thick and powerful layer of lust.

 

It’s not until the next week that Jim posts a video with the title “Red Lacy Panties” and when Dell sees it, he chokes on the water he was sipping as he checked Jim’s page - as was his nightly routine. He had several months worth of videos to click through after all, if there were no new ones posted. But this... it can’t be. He can’t possibly be so lucky.

 

His mouth goes dry as he watches Jim saunter onto camera in full baseball getup, cleats to baseball cap over expertly blurred face. He clicks on music, and all the blood in Dell’s body makes a mad dash to his cock as he recognizes the song. He heard Jim playing it faintly upstairs _last night._

 

Swinging his hips to the music, Jim turns around to face away from the camera for a moment, fiddling with the buttons on his uniform shirt. He looks coyly back over his shoulder and slips the shirt open and slides it down so Dell can see the red, crimped straps of a bra. When Jim swings back around, swaying his hips in sensual circles, he drops the shirt altogether. His flat chest is covered by a little sheer red polka dot bra, with a bow perched between the twin flat cups.

 

Jim slides his hands down his chest, over the bra, down his flat chiseled belly, down his thighs, and then back up, cupping his crotch through his pants. He breathes out a moan, barely loud enough to be heard over the music, and pops the top button of his baseball pants. The string ties come apart in his long fingers and he turns to the side, bending over as he slowly slips the pants down to his knees, exposing not only a pair of matching sheer polka dot panties - barely containing his straining cock - but a matching garter belt.

 

The straps are clipped to a pair of white stockings, and as Jim slides the pants all the way down his legs and steps out of his cleats, Dell realizes those white socks he’d thought were his uniform socks had been sheer thigh-highs all along. He turns around, emphasizing how tight the panties are, how well they hug the flawless curve of his ass, and pulls them up so they slip between his cheeks. Turning back to face the camera, his cock has slipped out the side of the panties, standing hard and curved in the air-

 

And then the video ends. Dell was so stunned he didn’t even have time to touch himself. He scrambles down to the comments section to see Jim acknowledge him with a simple “ _For Daddy~_ ”

 

His mouth goes dry and he mumbles wordlessly. There’s naught but a shred of shame keeping him from buying the damned thing, and it’s an eternity before he tears himself away from the computer so he’s not tempted further. Crashing onto the bed, he stares straight up at the ceiling and breathes out the fire in his lungs. Good golly, he cannot believe what he’s just seen. The vision of Jimbo’s hypnotic dancing is caught square in the trap of his mind.

 

“For Daddy . . .” he rumbles aloud, confirming those two words for his ears to hear. How he wishes it were Jim’s voice speaking them. Dell reaches for his trapped cock and closes his eyes. It doesn’t take long for him to come, not at all. Before he falls asleep, he closes the window, worried that Jim might come in and see his own page up on Dell’s computer. What a horrible thing that would be.

 

The next day Dell has taken off for medical reasons. He’s going to the doctor to have his back adjusted, and he’s usually sore and stiff for the rest of the day. The entire visit images of Jim in his precious polka dots dance through his mind to the mesmeric tune from the night before. It takes all of his willpower and then some to get him through the appointment. Luckily the pain in his back allayed his arousal to a great extent.

 

Once at home, he settles his keys in the bowl on the counter and heads back toward his room with a mind to watching Jim’s newest addition another time. Just as he’s passing the stairs to Jim’s room, a thought pops to life in his mind that perhaps might have been better left to linger as just a musing; but he stops and stands stock still in the hallway, peering back over his shoulder at the stairs leading to Jim’s doorway, sitting innocently closed. Jim won’t be home for hours. He’s got practice today, plus classes and it’s only one in the afternoon.

 

His shame should have stopped him right there, but he’s heading up for Jim’s door. A pang of guilt washes over him, accompanied by a thrilling race of his heartbeat as he cracks the portal ajar and peeks inside. Of course, none of his filming equipment is out and about for him to see, but just catching sight of that bed is enough to get his blood moving south. Dell closes the door and immediately goes to the dresser, opening drawers and turning over fresh socks and undies as he searches for his prize. He searches the piece of furniture top to bottom and finds nothing; but he doesn’t just give up. The older man makes his way to the closet and opens it quietly.

 

What isn’t a surprise is the state of the closet. Sports equipment, clothing, and all variety of things are strewn about the place in no real order. What is a surprise is that Jim has simply piles his sex toys in an old box, and there on top is Dell’s prize. The lacy unmentionables are just lying in a tiny bundle at the very top of the box. Bending slowly, Dell rifles through them and retrieves the bra and panties from the balled up tangle. Not bothering to close the closet door, he steps back the few feet to Jim’s bed and takes a seat.

 

He’s torn between what he wants and what he knows is right. A part of him worries that he’s becoming a monster in his own right. So bent on having what he most desires that he’s stooped to invading Jim’s privacy to meet his own ends; but then, wasn’t making the request in the first place a step over that boundary? Yet holding these items in hand settles his concerns in the background of his more primal urges.

 

Dell drapes the bra around his neck. The lace scratches gently at the stubble at the base of his neck as the cups settle over his broad shoulders. The panties he spreads between both hands, getting a good look at them. A slow smile later and he brings the crotch of those lacy knickers to his mouth and nose and he breathes in gently. They smell like Jim.

 

The fragrance is a cocktail of his cologne (of which Jim wears a generous amount) and his natural scent, which is a heady, musky thing. A man’s scent. Dell wonders if he had filmed shortly after returning home from practice, because the smell of sweat is strong. As he buries his nose in the garment, he frees up a hand to work at the fastenings of his pants so that he can take his cock in hand.

 

Jim could find out he’s doing this. Practice could be canceled. He could come home at any minute and find Dell nose-deep in his panties, jerking off the while. It’s thrilling to think. The idea deepens. If Jim came home, he’d confess everything to him, everything. He’d tell him just how horny his videos make him, just how jealous he’d been of all those other men’s requests. Just how much he loves him and wants to show him.

 

What if Jim felt the same? Elated by the thought, Dell’s heart quickens and he grips his cock in hand, moving spit-slick fingers over his girthy shaft. What if Jim wanted him? Dell would ask him to slip back into those sweet little panties. He’d help him clasp the bra around his dainty shoulders. He’d lay him down on the bed and fuck him like a woman, taking his time to appreciate every curve, every sinew and bend in Jim’s body. He’d call him ‘pretty’. No, he’d call him ‘beautiful’ and he’d slowly make his way down the breadth of his flat tummy with gentle kisses until, with clenched teeth, he dragged the hem of his panties down his supple legs and would watch as his cock sprang out, juicy and firm for him to lick and suck.

 

Back in reality, Dell eases back on the bed and splays Jim’s panties out across his face, the crotch lying even with his mouth and nose. God, he would remember this smell until the day he died. In hand, his cock is throbbing in time with his quickened heartbeat, and he imagines it’s Jim’s body wrapped snugly around him as he thrusts up into his palm.

 

Jim’s arms and legs would wrap around Dell’s body, holding him as close as possible. He’d trail kisses along Jim’s jaw and neck as they writhed feverishly against one another, each wet with the sweat of himself and the other. Whispering sweet things to Jim, he’d make love to him until he was hoarse, and when they’re both close, he’ll pull out and suck Jim until he comes, then jerk off on that lacy bra, his come spattering the red lace, making it filthy.

 

Dell comes in moments, catching most of his release in his palm so as not to make a mess on Jim’s bed. He retrieves a kerchief from his back pocket to clean himself up and as he sits up, stuffing himself back into his pants, reality sets in and he realizes what he’s done. Ashamed, he wastes no time lingering in Jim’s room. To the best of his ability, he wads the panties and bra up and settles them back in place before shutting everything up and rushing out of the room.

 

Mortified, he feels he couldn’t possibly sink lower than this, and if he can, he doesn’t want to see what lower is. There was a line somewhere and he’d crossed it by a good many miles. There was no getting back to the innocence that had once been in their relationship. To drown his sorrow, Dell took the whiskey down out of the kitchen cabinet and headed back to his room.

 

Meeting Jim’s eyes the next day is nearly impossible. He drank himself to sleep and didn’t see him until the next evening, and of course he comes home from practice drenched in sweat, his baseball uniform sticking to every curve of his body. Dell is sitting at the kitchen table picking at potato chips and Jim strips off his baseball shirt right in front of him, followed by peeling off his undershirt, while yammering about how practice went that evening; but Dell can barely hear him over the blood rushing in his ears. He holds his breath, the back of his mind hoping beyond all hope that he’d be wearing that bra underneath - no dice. Not surprising.

 

“How’d your back thingy go yesterday?” Jim asks innocuously, mopping at his sweaty neck and flushed face with the undershirt. His tight skin slithers over muscle and sinew as he breathes and shifts. “I didn’t see ya at all last night.”

 

“Went alright. Got back, sore as you please. Came straight home and fell into bed.” He smiles but he doesn’t meet Jim’s eyes. He doesn’t even look at him, he can’t. If he looks at him now he’ll lose his mind. He’s already wondering if the kid’s going to be filming tonight. No, not now. He can’t think of this now. “How was practice . . .?”

 

Jim snorts. “I was just tellin’ you about it two seconds ago. You feeling alright? All that re-adjustment got all your blood goin’ to your head or something? Come over to the couch, I’ll give ya a rub-down. You could probably use it to make sure everything settles right.”

 

Now is the moment when he could have made a smart decision, but he follows the instructions of the young man and heads for the couch after tossing a potato chip into his mouth. This is a dumb idea, but it’s too late, he’s within Jim’s reach, and he thinks it’ll soon be over. Maybe this will be the moment when he confesses all his wrong doings and gets his chops busted for ever thinking about Jim this way. He lays down with his face in the corner of the couch cushions, and he knows he’s blushing. He can feel it burning hot on his cheeks.

 

It would have been bad enough if Jim had just rubbed his back. Just having his hands on him at this point would be enough to make Dell lose his mind. But Jim doesn’t seem to think that’s enough torture- no. He climbs directly over Dell’s hips, straddling his bottom, and sits on the curve of his ass. His blood jolts south so quick he feels dizzy.

 

Jim knows he shouldn’t be doing this. It’s bad enough that he’s crushing on the old guy, but using his bad back as an excuse to feel him up? He’s lower than low. His cheeks burn hotly as he straddles Dell’s butt, and bites his lip when he feels how firm and muscled it is under his crotch. He has to fight the urge to grind his hips down, and starts doing math in his head to keep himself distracted from his arousal.

 

“This’d be better without your shirt on. Ya know... it’ll sink in better or whatever,” he says, his cheeks burning hot.

 

Dell swears he can feel Jim’s package through his jeans, heavy and warm. In a burst of memory he recalls his musk and fights mentally to put the thoughts behind him. To distract himself he goes through the periodic table as he fumbles clumsily with his shirt. When it’s off, it reveals his broad, chiseled back dappled with freckles across the breadth of his shoulders. He lays back down and buries his face in the couch once again.

 

When Jim touches him it’s like electricity on his skin. He breathes out a sigh, hoping any noises he makes will be brushed off as pained groans. Some of it, he won’t have to fake. There’s still a stiffness to his muscles that will flare to the younger man’s probing caresses. Yet in spite of the pain, he cannot believe this is happening. Dell feels like a teenager again, he’s so smitten with Jim. A flood of mental images makes him squirm, and he’s running out of periodic elements, fast.

 

Jim’s hands heat up, fast. He starts singing bible songs in his head to keep from getting aroused- there’s no way Dell wouldn’t feel it. This might be the only chance he has in a while to come to touch him like this, he can’t blow it with a stupid boner. He breathes evenly through his nose, carding his fingers through the light fuzz on Dell’s shoulder blades, and grinds the heels of his hands down either side of his spine and rolls his knuckles into the small of his back.

 

His hands are getting too sweaty, he’s sweating all over now. Leaning over, he pumps a handful of the pretty-smelling hand cream Dell leaves on the coffee table beside the couch, and slicks up his palms. This will hide it, Dell won’t know just how turned on he’s getting over the chance to touch him like this.

 

Now his hands glide over Dell’s muscles and he can really dig his fingers in, rubbing them deep into his sore and tired and stiff muscles, putting blissful, painful pressure on the knots in his shoulders. Every time Dell gives a groan of relief, Jim has to bite his lip to keep from echoing the noise.

 

Square roots and variables, things he’s learned in his Engineering studies, overlay the flood of thoughts whirling in his mind in an attempt to keep them at bay. He wants those hands to touch him where they shouldn’t. Yearns for Jim to lean his whole body against him and reach around to grope him. He gives a soft groan that’s got nothing to do with the pain in his back, and he thinks that surely Jim will catch on. He’ll know he’s getting off on this.

 

The pressure of the younger man on his backside has his cock sandwiched between his thighs and the couch, the hardening length dribbling precome into his nice clean boxers. It’s in vain that he’s tried to resist being turned on by this. Dell thinks, it’s too late for him. Jim’s going to find out how much he wants him. For now, at least, he won’t be able to see the insistent boner that’s aching to be touched.

 

“Ah, Jimbo . . . right there.” Dell whispers as Jim hits a knot, but he knows he’s not saying it to encourage the back rub. “That feels so damn good.”

 

Jim breathes out long and slow, his breath shaking a bit in his throat. Hearing Dell moan like that has him feeling light-headed with need. He almost curses under his breath, bruising his lip he bites it so hard.

 

It takes every shred of his self-control to stop himself from grinding against Dell’s ass. He can’t help breathing a little bit harder, but any man would feel flustered listening to Dell’s rumbling baritone. Dell is without a doubt the sexiest man Jim has ever known, and the thought of lubing up and actually fucking Dell in this position has him dizzy.

 

He focuses on the movements of his hands in a last-ditch effort to keep from getting totally hard. Maybe this was a bad idea, but even if he does get hard, he could probably laugh it off and blame it on weird blood flow because of these insanely tight pants. He licks his dry lips, his breath puffing out of his nose as he slides his hands up Dell’s back and grinds his fingertips in slow, even circles into his neck before slipping back down to massage his sides, and rotating his fists up his spine.

 

Jim’s uneven breathes do not go unnoticed. A spark of hope blossoms anew inside him, but is staunched quickly under his logical thinking. Of course Jim’s breathing is just a simple result of the force he’s exerting on Dell’s back. There’s nothing more to make of it. If it were anything more than that, he’d certainly feel _something_ on his backside. He adjusts himself so that his arms are in a more comfortable position and relaxes as much as he physically can while stiff as a board in his jeans.

 

As those bony fists dig deep into his sore flesh, he writhes under the ministrations and moans breathily each time a knot or kink is nudged. Little tears form in the corners of his eyes, more a bodily reaction from the pain than anything else. Forcibly he’s keeping his hips still so as not to grind against the couch, but he’s having a hell of a time resisting; and imagining himself flipped on his back and thrusting up isn’t helping. Picturing Jim in nothing but his socks, riding him ragged, _really_ isn’t helping.

 

Maybe he should tell him to stop, but then what would he do? Get up from the couch with a tent in his pants and disappear into his bedroom without a word? Desperation makes it seem like a good plan, but he’s reluctant, so he says nothing instead and subjects himself to be massaged into a drooling bliss.

 

Inspiration strikes Dell a few torturous minutes later, and he forces himself to go totally limp, and all it takes is one quiet little fake snore to have Jim chuckling and climbing off of him.

Jim can’t say he’s surprised he massaged the old man right to sleep. He grabs the throw blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it over Dell’s upper body so he won’t get chilled, and quickly slips upstairs. The instant his bedroom door is closed, he collapses against it, wrestles his pants open, and jams a hand down into them. He bites his hand to keep from moaning out loud as he imagines riding Dell on that couch downstairs.

 

Once Jim is gone, Dell retreats to his bedroom and makes quick work of his pants and boots. He doesn’t even need to fantasize or look at porn to get off. The lingering arousal that he’s been left with is enough to get him off, and fast. For most of the day, he doesn’t leave the room but for a few times, and he doesn’t see much of Jim at all.

 

In fact, he doesn’t see much of him for the next couple of days. He ritually checks his page at least once a day, though sometimes he checks twice. There isn’t any new content at the moment, but Dell is perfectly happy watching the crossdressing video every night. He’s even figured out how to download the preview to his computer, just so he never loses it. But one evening, after he’s logged in, he sees he’s got a message.

 

It’s not unusual for him to get the odd message now and again, but he begins to worry before he’s even opened his inbox what might lie in wait. Icewater fills his veins as he spies the username attached to the message. Hey_Batter_Batter.

 

He expects the worst. Maybe it’s Jim figuring out who he is and sending a scathing message, saying he’s moving out and never wants to see Dell again, and that’s why he hasn’t really seen him over the last few days. His heart pounds in his chest and he almost deletes the message, but heat replaces the ice moments later as a flood of relief follows the subject of the message, which reads simply, “Hey papa bear.”

 

Relief is quickly destroyed by a crushing wave of desire and guilt in equal parts as he scans over the contents of the message.

" _Heyyy, you requested panties and I wore them just for you, but you didn’t buy the vid. You looking for more big daddy? ;)_ "

 

He’s so overwhelmed with shame that he has to physically stop himself from going to purchase the video by prying his hand away from the mouse. For a long while he sits and stares at the message, reading it over and over. Worry has taken roost. He’d been so caught up in his initial arousal to the video that he hadn’t even considered the danger. Jim had taken the request. Where did his boundaries lie? Would he take worse requests and risk endangering himself?

 

Dell decides he needs a break from all of this, and vows not to check Jim’s page, at least for a couple of days. It’ll give him time to clear his head, to step back and take a breath. The incident a few days ago in Jim’s room had been too much for his conscience, and ever since it had worn heavily upon his shoulders. Whether Jim was aware of it or not, Dell felt like he’d hurt him somehow.

 

He’d crossed the line. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days turn into a week, then two.

 

It’s still difficult to meet Jim’s eyes, but at least he’s not jerking off to him every night. Of course he wants to check his page, but resists out of mindfulness of the last shred of respect between them. He still finds himself staring at Jim when he can, and wondering what he’s getting up to behind the barrier of his closed door. He tells himself he’s doing the right thing, but the temptation is killing him slowly.

 

At the beginning of week three, a notice arrives in the mail that has Dell forgetting briefly about his transgressions. The neat print on the paper details various things, such as Dell’s history of renting his shop and the renter’s assurance that he is not being forcibly removed from the premises, but that the rent on the shop will be increasing by enough that it makes Dell’s blood runs cold. Just when he’d thought he’d caught up, here was this piece of news plunked in his lap.

 

When Jim gets home, Dell is sitting at the table, still staring at the notice. He’s half drunk and stewing when the younger man puts an arm around him and reads over his shoulder. Dell is assured by his charge that they’ll be okay, that he’ll take extra work to help Dell out; but the older man knows it means more videos, more temptation. Still, the cash is good and right now, he’s not in a place to argue with Jim about it. He just accepts it with another shot of whiskey.

 

Two days later and Dell’s resolve has broken. He’s too depressed to care about his mortal soul, and hops onto the computer to check Jim’s page. What he finds when he gets there sinks a pit into his stomach. A message broadcasted loud and clear across Jim’s page has his skin crawling.

 

_Looking to hook up? I need to make some extra $$$, if you wanna drill me on commission hit me up! I’ll blur your face and charge extra and we’ll split the cash even steven~_

 

He’s actually looking for someone to have sex with on camera? Some stranger? There’s no telling how many bad things could happen! The stranger could hurt him. He could have an STD. He could be unstable, lose his temper, he could _kill_ Jim. There are so many variables and so many avenues for this to go bad, Dell’s head is spinning.

 

How many people have already contacted him? Has he already made plans, accepted? Is he planning on bringing someone into Dell’s house to fuck? Unacceptable. He has to think of Jim’s safety first and foremost, and he’d rather he lose his shop for good than risk Jim’s safety.

 

This new tidbit of information leads him right back into his old habits, and intensifies them. Every morning and night he’s checking Jim’s page, expecting his horrors to be realized one day when he’ll find that another man has had him first. Of course he tries to tell himself that this isn’t about jealousy, it’s about Jim’s safety, but he knows he’s lying to himself. Envy is not an emotion Dell has grappled with often in his life, so when it comes up it’s hard for him to swallow and bitter going down.

 

One night, after a particularly rough day in the shop, he retreats early to his bedroom after dinner. Jim hadn’t come down to eat, so Dell had put away some leftovers for him for when he was less busy. There was no telling what the kid was up to. But when he logs into Xtube and goes to check Jim’s page, he sees that he’s _online_ and not only that, but in a live stream.

 

Jim is upstairs filming himself right now, at this very moment. He’s jerking off. He’s taking requests and Dell is too tired to fight with himself to resist. Setting his guilt aside, he pays for the stream and waits.

 

The video loads, slightly pixelated, and he finds Jim wearing a jockstrap, white knee socks and tight tank top, wearing a red bandana tied around his face again- his earliest method to hide his face. There’s no opportunity to edit his face blurred, so he has to resort to cheaper ways.

 

Dell notices with a sick drop in his stomach that there are exactly 712 other paying customers logged in and watching the stream. That means that at 15 bucks a pop, he’s made at least ten thousand on this one stream alone, with over seven hundred pairs of eyes watching him fondle himself through his underwear.

 

Dell is warring with his arousal, knowing that Jim is currently upstairs touching himself - he could walk in on him and hold him down and fuck him in front of everyone, claim him in front of almost a thousand people. He could interrupt his stream, all he would need to do is get up and go upstairs... but he can’t bring himself to do that.

 

Instead he just watches queasily as Jim reads through the livechat and takes a suggestion to turn around and show his ass to the camera. He wiggles his perfect bottom, and gives himself a spank, chuckling under his breath with a whispered, “You like that?”

 

More viewers trickle slowly into the stream, and Dell’s heart sinks lower and lower. He hides his face in his hands, trying to catch his breath, anxious, guilty, and aroused all at once. It’s an uncomfortable feeling that makes his skin crawl as if it were covered in fire ants. He considers leaving the stream, but his fascination with Jim keeps him there.

 

He slides his cock out of the slit in his boxers and with one hand types his request: _Finger yourself, pretty boy._

 

He curses himself in one breath and waits eagerly with the other. Will he do it? Dell bites down on his lip as his fingers draw over his intimate flesh. If he does, he’ll be taking an order directly from Dell, in real time. It’s the closest he can come to outright having sex with Jim, and the realization has him stifling a groan by biting down on his hand.

 

Jim fills a few other requests, showing the bottoms of his sock feet for one user, and then grinding his clothed prick up against his hand while flat on his back for another, before he sees the request from the user TinkerBear. He rolls over onto his belly and raises his ass into the air and whispers right into the camera,

 

“Long time no see, daddy. You want me to get those panties of yours out and slip them on for you?”

 

A flurry of comments flood the live chat, several people concurring the idea of Jim putting on those undies, a few bemoaning the potential loss of the jock strap, but Jim waits patiently to see what Tinkerbear will say. He might not have bought that video, but the stream costs more than the video did anyway, so if he wants him to put them on, he will. They deserve a little mileage, anyway.

 

Oh god. Dell feels a pang of guilt well up with the wave of lust that swells in his chest and bathes him from head to toe in white heat. Jim looks absolutely beautiful posed with his backside up, and the older man longs to give him a playful swat.

 

_Be a good boy and show daddy your pretty things._

 

Dell imagines giving the order verbally and he has to wipe sweat from his brow. He hopes Jim will film himself getting dressed; he’d love to watch those stockings slide along his supple legs, see him stuff himself into those panties. Then Dell remembers that day in Jim’s room and he feels sick with excitement.

 

Jim grins and rolls off the bed with a promise to be right back, and Dell can’t stop himself from moaning out loud when he hears the faint thumping of Jim’s feet upstairs, heading to his closet. He could walk upstairs and find him in the act of undressing to put on panties- panties that he himself jerked off to just a couple weeks ago.

 

Jim crawls back onto the bed completely nude, his prick wobbling at half-mast as he holds the wad of cloth in his hands. He takes one person’s request to emphasize the bottoms of his feet as he slips the stockings on, high over his legs. The material clings to his thighs as he pulls them up as high as they will sit, and wiggles his hips a bit on his knees, his cock bouncing from side to side and his legs a paler, iridescent white.

 

He turns around and grabs the bra, slipping the straps up over his shoulders, and quickly clips it behind his back. He faces the camera again, sitting up on his knees, and wiggles the panties. “You guys want me to put them on?” he teases.

 

  
Dell isn’t the only one to chime in his support for the idea. The stream chat is full of others eager to see Jim in his lingerie, though there are some still protesting the loss of the jock strap. As he watches Jim comply with the request, he wonders how the kid feels about donning these lacy things. Does he enjoy how they feel, or is he just putting on a good show for his audience. Of course Dell hopes the former to be true, and swiftly his mind is filled with thoughts of taking Jim shopping for fancy lingerie and cute outfits, or otherwise showering him with gifts fit for a princess.

 

 _Good boy. You look so pretty._ Dell types into the chat. _You’ve made Daddy very happy. Will you dance for me?_

 

Dell moans out loud again when he hears music start playing upstairs. Jim sways his hips to the beat, sliding his hands down his body, into the band of his panties. He almost pulls them down, flashing the very base of his mostly shaved cock, but slides the straps back into place over his hips.

 

He stretches his arms overhead and elongates his muscles, swirling his hips in lazy circles, sighing with pleasure as he slides the material of the bra out of the way to pinch at his hard nipples.

 

“You all like this?” he whispers, barely audible over this music. “Any of ya wanna hook up? I’m still looking for someone to fuck. Bigger the cock the better, I wanna get plowed.”

 

The chat lights up with at least a hundred people graphically detailing exactly how they’d fuck Jim. He chuckles as he reads over a couple clumsily written comments, but none of them seem to be very serious about actually making plans to hook up.

 

The older man feels his blood boiling over as those words fall on his ears. He’s so tempted to tell Jim exactly what he wants to do to him that his hands rest anxiously on the keys and he’s all but stopped touching himself. Jim wouldn’t know it was him until they’d worked out all the details, and he pictures the look of utter shock that Jim would be wearing when he saw just who TinkerBear is. But in his mind, that shock turns quickly sour and he can see Jim losing his mind to anger, storming out and leaving him for good. No. He can’t indulge his jealousy or his desire. He can’t lose Jim like that.

 

Dell reins himself in and breathes slow and steady. He’ll just have to hope that Jim doesn’t get any takers for this venture of his. He should have faith in the kid. While he’s never been the most cautious of sorts, he’s definitely not stupid. Maybe he’ll give up in a couple of weeks when he finds no worthy partner.

 

He gets off to Jim’s stream in the end and falls into a restless sleep plagued by nightmares. Waking up several times makes him tired by the next day, and the week doesn’t look much better. Between his bills and the situation with Jim he has very few moments to just relax and be at peace. It’s a grand thing at least that he’s got other troubles, otherwise Jim might have probed him about his sour mood of late.

 

 

 

The following week, Dell returns home from a trip to the grocery to find that Jim’s gotten home before him. The weekend frees him up a bit from school and gives him some time to be free from obligations. Dell notes that he looks particularly happy today, and he wonders if he’s secretly found someone to do a video with. Swallowing down his envy and fear, he makes a beeline for the kitchen and begins putting the goods he’s bought away in their respective cabinets and nooks.

 

When he turns back from the fridge and Jim is standing there in the kitchen, holding a check in hand. Dell takes it with shaking hands and when Jim starts talking about one thing or another, he completely zones out as his blood runs cold. The check is for five hundred dollars, made payable to Dell, and some of that money is _his_. He paid for the stream. He jerked off with Jim upstairs, filming with his panties on. Certain his face has gone red, he sets the check down on the counter and looks as if he’s about to be ill.

 

“Hey... you okay?” Jim’s voice cuts through his anguish a few moments later. “You don’t look so good. You need to sit down?”

 

Watching Dell lean his weight on the counter was distressing to say the least. He hasn’t been in the best of health lately as far as Jim has been able to tell, and he really doesn’t want to call an ambulance for Dell for any reason. He comes up beside him when Dell doesn’t answer and rests a hand in the middle of his back.

 

He repeats, a little more urgently, “Dell, dude, are you okay?”

 

“I’m . . . not okay Jimbo.” He hadn’t been okay for a while, but the question now is should he tell him? It’s getting to be too much. It can’t go on like this, it just can’t. Eventually, something’s going to happen and all the secrecy and filth are going to come down on his head. Maybe it’ll be today when it happens. Why is part of him hopeful? Why does he want to be found out?

 

He rattles his way over to the table and takes a heavy seat. This is it-- but he can’t just blurt out that he knows what Jim’s been up to.

 

“Listen Jim, I got myself down to the grocery store a couple of weeks back, and they told me you’d been fired. Didja find a new job?” He’s shaking when his eyes meet Jim’s for the briefest moment, and he sees a flicker of panic in the young man’s face.

 

Jim feels his blood run cold. “O-oh, yeah. I did. Didn’t I tell ya?” he laughs forcedly. “Whoops, shit, I guess I forgot to tell ya. I got a... campus job. In one of the cafes. Cafe... Nottingham. Yeah, I’m a real important cafe-er. Got me in charge of all the other cafe-ristas. That’s why I’m making so much money now.”

 

“Thought you said you got promoted.” Dell’s heart’s racing and his mouth is dry. “Jim, you don’t gotta lie about what you’re doing. Just be honest with me. What are you really getting up to that’s got you making this much cash? Ain’t no cafe pays this much.” It feels wrong, calling him out like this, but he can’t let Jim know that _he_ knows.

 

Jim’s own heart is pounding frantically in his chest. Why hadn’t he prepared for this? This should have been something he’d been practicing for weeks! His palms go sweaty and his throat clenches up.

 

“Look, it’s nothing. I ain’t doing anything illegal. It’s just like... online shit. People will pay for anything online!” he babbles, wringing his hands together. He knows he doesn’t have to specify exactly what he’s been doing for Dell to put the pieces together. “It doesn’t matter, alright? Long as you get the money, right? And now I’m making enough to send some home too, so it’s a good thing! Just- just drop it. It’s all fine.”

 

“It does matter,” Dell replies, his hand falling heavily on the table as he gives Jim a long, even stare. If this continues, Jim will start bringing complete strangers into his house, and there’s no telling what could come from that. He could be killed, he could be beaten, he could get sick. There are too many stray variables to consider, and all of them make Dell’s skin crawl. “Tell me. The truth. Is it safe?”

 

“Yeah, it’s safe!” Jim doesn’t mean to shout or get defensive. He didn’t think it would make him this embarrassed. He has no shame when he’s actually performing, so this shouldn’t bother him so much.

 

He guesses he’s just terrified that Dell will think he’s depraved, or be disappointed in him for resorting to this. Dell is a southern fella, maybe he’ll have old-fashioned standards about sex, how it should be all about love and shit. And sure, it might be nice to have sex only with people he loves, but that isn’t an option and they need the money. He doubts Dell would understand.

 

“I promise, it’s all safe. I’m totally safe. I ain’t doing anything dangerous,” he repeats.

 

Perhaps it’s a combination of his own emotions and the frustration emanating from Jim. Dell doesn’t have time to ponder what spurs him to do it, but he growls quietly, “And I guess fucking strangers is safe?”

 

Jim nearly faints on the spot. His mouth goes dry, his palms are practically dripping with sweat, and his forehead starts to bead too. A chill runs up his spine and he has to lock his knees to keep his legs from giving out from under him.

 

His automatic defense his anger, he has to keep himself safe from anything else Dell might say. A reflex from growing up with seven brothers, he immediately jumps into indignant fury. “People fuck strangers all the time, old man!” he shouts defensively. “And it ain’t any of your business who I decide to fuck! As long as you get a cut of the profits you shouldn’t care either!”

 

Suddenly his anger is doused under an icy blast of shock. “Wait...” he takes a step back before Dell can wind up a response. “I didn’t say- I didn’t tell you I was lookin’ to hook up.”

 

Dell is infuriated, but he remains quiet and simply stews a moment or so, but he doesn’t have long to mull over his anger before Jim starts piecing things together. It isn’t as though Dell had made it hard for him, he really shouldn’t have spoken out of anger. The older man looks away. He doesn’t have the resolve to meet Jim’s eyes.

 

Folding his hands together on the table top, he stares out of the window and draws a shaking breath between his lips. “I just assumed.” He finally speaks, but it’s a pathetic ruse, and he doesn’t put much into it to make it believable.

 

“Bullshit,” Jim snaps, his eyes watering a bit. It’s from anger, it has to be. “You been snooping on my computer? I’m not a kid anymore, Dell! I know I was a shitty little kid when we met but you can’t treat me like a kid forever! I got a job, I’m in college, I’m old enough to drink, god damn it I’m an adult!”

 

“No I ain’t been snooping.” It’s a half lie. He’d remember that day he had gone into Jim’s room until the day he’s dead and gone, but he’s not about to reveal that secret. “Jim, I just want you to be safe. I just want what’s best for you. You’re like a son to me. I love you.” Dell grapples with the idea of confessing all he’s done, but a single shred of fear keeps him from doing it. Jim deserves the truth, but he can’t even give him that.

 

Jim’s jaw clenches. He knows Dell’s lying face, because he’s never been a very good liar. But this is new. He looks... guilty. He looks like he’s about to be sick about something. He’s definitely lying about _something_. Jim’s fists clench next and he frowns down at the seated man. “You fuckin’ jealous or something?” he accuses wildly.

 

Dell’s head snaps up, wearing a shocked expression, the opposite of what Jim was expecting. He was anticipating anger, a shouting match, maybe to be thrown out. If he can’t win an argument, he likes to at least get the last word. But this is something else.

 

Is he honestly jealous? He can’t be jealous if Jim only just told him about it. Unless... he didn’t. Maybe Dell knew. He sifts through the past few months and his mind clicks to the user TinkerBear. The oddball who never paid for his damn video- Jim had visited his page and seen a few webcam videos of belly play, but he hadn’t paid it any mind at the time. There were hundreds of bears on that website with beer guts.

 

It’s a stab in the dark, but something tells Jim that he’s not wrong. The look on Dell’s face, maybe. His willingness to talk so openly about porn, maybe.

 

“Like a son to ya, huh?” he jerks his chin at Dell. “Is that whatcha think _Daddy?”_

 

That word sends chills up and down his spine, and in any other context, Jim saying it to _him_ would have made him hard in an instant. But that’s not what happens this time. Guilt is written all over his face, and mounting horror, as he realizes in an instant that Jim _knows_. It’s a mixture of fear and finality that sweep over him as he utters not a word in response and sits like a guilty dog with his head down.

 

There’s nothing he can say. His heart thrums against his chest so hard that he’s sure it’ll come out his mouth. Dell expects Jim to scream something at him, berate him for being the pervert that he is and storm out. None of that happens. The silence simply stretches between them for a hot minute.

 

Jim’s head is spinning. Dell isn’t denying it, that means it must be true. It was _Dell_ who asked him to wear panties. Dell who has been following him for a month or so, watching him. Dell has been commenting on his videos to tell him how lovely he is. He can hardly believe it. What are the odds that Dell would find his porn page? He didn’t even think Dell was the type to watch porn.

 

Blood rises in his face and he goes totally pink. Dell thinks he’s sexy. Dell is _into him._ He feels dizzy, like he’s about to collapse. “Look,” he starts shakily. “I don’t care how you get your rocks off, but you can’t stop me from having a sex life. If I wanna have sex with people on camera, that’s my choice.”

 

Dell’s dizzy too, and he’s starting to feel like he’s floating away. His mind is jumbled and it feels like someone’s beaten him around the head. Jim knows, but apart from being angry he doesn’t seem phased by it. He doesn’t seem to care that Dell has seen him countless times in positions no man should ever see his son in. Doesn’t seem to care that he’s worn lingerie for him, or that he didn’t pay for the video. All he cares about is if Dell’s going to stop him from fucking strange men. This is not what he’d imagined when he’d played this day in his head.

 

“That’s not what I--!” Dell starts to shout but lowers his voice, and parched, begins again. “That’s not what I want for you Jimbo. It’s not. I just don’t want you to get _hurt_. You could be killed or raped, beaten . . . you could get a disease, son. All I want is for you to be safe. I’ll lose my goddamn shop if that’s what it takes. I’ll claim disability for my back and my arm. The military pension’ll pay for an apartment. I’ll sell the house--just don’t . . . do _this_. Please.”

 

Jim’s guts all twist up. “No way, man! I ain’t gonna let you lose your shop just cause you don’t want me fuckin’ someone! You ain’t even my real dad! If you’re so freakin’ squeamish about it, I won’t do it in your house, I’ll go to the other guy’s place! I’ll make it work, it’ll be fine. I told you I’d help you with mortgage and I freakin’ meant it. You ain’t gonna stop me from doing what I gotta do to pay my dues.”

 

“That’s even worse, goddamn it!” Dell fights the wave of nausea at the thought of Jim going to some stranger’s house and being subjected to something truly awful. “You don’t know what could be waiting for you when you get there!”

 

Jim’s fists clench again and he huffs through his nose like a bull. He gets that Dell is jealous, but he can’t just -

 

A thought hits Jim so hard it almost knocks him to the ground. He can’t believe how stupid he’s being. Here he is arguing with the guy he’s been crushing on for years about who he’s gonna fuck where, when Dell himself has been watching him fuck himself on camera for lord knows how long. If Dell wasn’t interested in him like that he definitely wouldn’t have paid to get into the stream to watch him.

 

A shudder ripples down his spine as he realizes that Dell was right downstairs jacking off and asking him to finger himself while he was filming in his room. If he’d paid Dell a visit he would have found him with his hands in his pants- fuck.

 

Sweat beads at his hairline and he swallows hard. He’s so good at dirty talking on camera, but now, faced with a man he not only is way into but also respects like nobody’s business, his tongue feels tied in a knot. “Well... I gotta make money somehow,” he says, trying to sound accusing. “And if you ain’t gonna let me fuck someone else, then I guess you’re just gonna have to do it! I gotta make a living somehow!”

 

Dell’s head pops up and he stares at the light above the table for a good long while before his mouth will work. “I don’t-- I mean. Jim.” Well, maybe it’s not working as well as he thought it might. There’s a strange clarity forming between the two men, it’s like they’re seeing one another for the first time in a long while, and Dell’s not quite sure what to make of it.

 

He turns slowly to Jim and just looks him over for a moment or two. The kid looks like he might be about to cry or leap across the table at him, Dell’s not sure which, maybe both. Surely Jim is being sarcastic. He knows what he says next could be the point at which Jim leaves him for good.

 

“If you wanted me . . .” He can’t finish the sentence and he curses his voice for shaking.

 

Jim just stares. He was fairly sure that Dell would refuse, claim that there was some kind of boundary there. Or maybe Dell was only interested in him when he couldn’t see his face. His mind wanders back to Dell falling asleep on the couch under him- not exactly the behavior of someone receiving a back rub from someone they’re into.

 

He tries to speak. He tries to say something- anything. He can’t get his mouth to work. He just kind of mouth-breathes in Dell’s direction for a few moments before closing his eyes and covering his face with both hands. He’s so flushed, the blood’s just gonna start running out of his nose any second.

 

Scrubbing at his face, he finally drops his hands. “Look we can’t just- ya know. Jump into something like that. We should uhh.... ya know. Check if it’s... Weird or anything. First, right? Cause otherwise, I mean... I mean if you were even serious. We should try like... kissing first.”

 

Is this really happening? He wonders what on earth he’s done to even be considered. Jim’s into young, fit, attractive men. The kind of man Dell was about twenty years ago. Though he’s still got some muscle to him, his middle’s gone completely soft. He’s not the sort of man a young, hot guy like Jim would even consider going for.

 

Before he answers Jim, he rises from his place at the table and goes to the liquor cabinet for something to steady his thoughts, but as he does he remembers his own father’s drinking habits and considers just how reliant he’s been on the creature these past few weeks and he stops. Instead, he fills a glass with water and takes a couple of drinks of the cold stuff and finally turns back to Jim. In a hoarse voice: “Jim. I don’t think I’m . . . what you need. I’m old enough to be your father, I’m fat . . . maybe it’s not a good idea. I’m just a sicko.”

 

Jim’s face glows hotter. “For fuck’s sake, you won’t let me fuck someone else and you won’t do it yourself? You just gonna doom me to celibacy? ‘Scuse me while I go sign up for the priesthood!”

 

He smacks the table with his hand. “It ain’t a marriage proposal for cryin’ out loud, just get over here and kiss me!”

 

Dell’s seen him mad in previous years, but something about the ferocity with which he’s presenting now just scares the hesitancy right out of him. He finishes off the glass of water and comes back to where Jim is and, heart skipping a beat, he steps in close. Wrapping an arm around his waist, the fingers of his other hand brush the side of Jim’s face as he leans up and presses his lips to the taller man’s.

 

Their first kiss is short and sweet, but it’s far from awkward. Jim’s lips are surprisingly soft, and Dell knows his are chapped, but he licks them before so they’re at least moist. Before their embrace is over, he trails just the tip of his tongue along Jim’s bottom lip, then stepping back he asks, in a soft voice,“What do you think?” his blue eyes searching Jim’s.

 

Jim didn’t think Dell would do it. It feels like the flood has dropped out from under his feet. A shiver runs up his spine- it was over as quick as it started, he didn’t even really get to savor it. Dell’s arm around his waist has left a hot brand behind, soaking through his shirt and into his skin, and his face is on fire, especially in the places Dell’s whiskery beard tickled him.

 

Dell actually kissed him. The man he’s been longing after for years just kissed him on the mouth. His blood takes a sharp curve south and he nearly falls over, dumbstruck. Dell asked him a question, and he should probably answer, but he can barely even breathe.

 

“Uh... I dunno,” he says hoarsely, looking down at Dell. “It kinda... I mean... it wasn’t awful. But it was kinda... quick. Too quick to tell, you know? I think we should try again.”

 

He feels Jim go rigid against his belly, and his own blood surges south. “Maybe it would be better if we both relaxed a little. Let’s go sit on the couch.” He nods his head back toward the living room and leads the way, taking Jim by the hand. They’ve both got hard ons and neither is attempting to hide it from the other. Their faces are red as they take up seats on the furniture.

 

The angle is different, their knees are wedged tightly together and Dell has a strong urge to suggest that Jim straddle him, but he keeps it to himself. Now that they are here, together, he’d better not test his luck. The couch eliminates his need to stand on tip toes to reach Jim’s mouth, and that alone bolsters his confidence.

 

His arm returns to Jim’s waist. He’s so thin, Dell would worry if he didn’t know just how much running went in to making his physique so streamlined. This time, the older man showers his jaw with kisses before claiming his lips once more.

 

When he feels Jim’s hands toying with the nape of his neck, it sends chills up and down his body. Invigorated by the sensation, he glides his tongue over Jim’s lips as their bodies press tighter and tighter together. At some point, they end up with Dell almost laying atop Jim, both arms pinning him to the couch. As the kiss deepens, he moans open mouthed into Jim’s and nearly reaches down to cup him between the legs, but stops short, reeling himself in and hesitating. Jim seems to sense his reluctance and pulls him tighter against his body and Dell simply melts against him.

 

Who knows how long they’re locked in each others embrace. They’re both hot and panting when their lips part and each stares at the other. Dell is the first to break the silence, but only after he’s sunk back against the couch cushions and has wiped his brow. Voice heavy, he rumbles, “I don’t reckon that was awkward at all.”

 

“Fuck,” Jim gasps, jamming a hand down between his legs. It’s useless pretending he isn’t hard as diamonds, especially since Dell has already seen his cock in detail in all his videos. “Nah, I don’t think so,” he breathes, licking his lips.

 

Without giving himself time to second-guess, Jim climbs over Dell’s lap and lays against him. His long body curls over Dell’s gut like a ferret, and he buries his face in the older man’s neck, breathing in his musk like he’s been craving for years. He moans right against his ear, grinding his hips forwards against the older man’s belly.

 

Arms wrapped tight around Dell’s neck, he basically humps against the older man’s gut, moaning out loud when he feels his big hands grip his hips. He curses again, imagining Dell holding him down with those hands until he bruises, fucking him into the couch-

 

“Lemme blow you,” he gasps desperately. “Please, I wanna suck you off. I wanna taste ya... please, fuck, I’ve wanted it for so freakin’ long.”

 

“What?” He asks, more out of reflex than anything. When Jim gives an impatient sort of noise, Dell nods quickly in response, but he’s still processing those last words. Jim’s wanted him for a long time? In all their time together, he’d never picked up on any of those vibes, but then again he’d hidden his own desires for Jim fairly well, so maybe it shouldn’t come as such a surprise.

 

His own cock is straining at the denim of his jeans, uncomfortable in its constraints just below his belt buckle. Watching Jim sink to his knees makes the hairs on his arms and neck stand on end. He’s so excited he feels like he’ll explode if he doesn’t get relief soon. This is the moment he’s been waiting for for years, and he can hardly believe it’s happening.

 

Jim tugs open Dell’s belt and jerks his zipper open, and grips the band of his boxers, but stops himself before he tugs it down. He looks up at Dell, soaking in the sight of him, leaned back leisurely on the cushions, face flushed, staring down at Jim like he’s something seraphic.

 

He licks his dry lips and swallows hard. This is really happening, he’s finally about to blow Dell, after years of pining for him, after ages lusting for him and posturing for him, an eternity of wet shorts and chapped dicks from jerking off too many times - it’s happening. He’s going to suck off Dell- and Dell has wanted it just as badly as he has.

 

“Uh...” he clears his throat, flushing darker, and he has to look away from Dell’s jewel blue eyes. “Do ya think you could... uhh... c- call yourself daddy again? I uhh... kinda like that.”

 

Dell cocks his head and cards his fingers through the short hair on Jim’s head. Though there is still guilt burning behind his desire, he’s never wanted anything more in his entire life, and he can tell by looking at Jim that he’s feeling the same things. Wanting the same things.

 

All of this time yearning in silence and they’ve completely misjudged one another. Dell had thought nothing good could have come of all this, but maybe they’ve got a chance together.

 

Perhaps he’s getting ahead of himself. A whirl of worry is forcibly pushed aside as the older man turns his attention back to the moment at hand.

 

“Alright . . . Daddy needs you something fierce, Jimbo.” The words feel awkward in his mouth, but the shiver that they send down Jim’s spine bolsters his confidence in them.

 

“Fuck,” Jim breathes. He’d thought it might sound stupid in real life, spoken out loud, But instead all he gets is a powerful rush of heat down his body. He moans and tugs down Dell’s boxers and-

“Holy shit!”

 

Dell’s face goes red at the exclamation, but Jim doesn’t even notice. His gaze is totally fixed on Dell’s cock. Wide as his own wrist, thicker than any prick he’s ever even seen online or in porn, a little on the shorter side but so girthy he suddenly doubts his own ability to get it in his mouth. Jim is totally enraptured by the sight of it, and he takes hold of it to feel its weight and heat in his palm.

 

Moaning again, he delicately tugs his fingers along the length, spitting on the wide mushroom head so he can wet the shaft. He can barely produce any saliva, his mouth has gone so dry, and he moves the skin of Dell’s cock with his pulling hand.

 

“Fuck, you’re so huge,” he breathes, looking back up at Dell’s face at last once the sight is burned into his mind forever, in case this never happens again. He works up the nerve to finally say out loud what he wants to, and even so his words feel clumsy. “Daddy’s got the biggest cock I’ve ever seen.”

 

Jim’s voice sends hot shivers up the length of Dell’s spine, and he shudders with the feeling, moaning aloud. He’s absolutely dumbstruck and tongue tied. Sinking a little lower on the couch, he drapes an arm across his tummy and squeezes his eyes shut. Still self-reproachful, he’s too embarrassed to keep his gaze on Jim for long.

 

When Jim touches him, he feels like he’s been bathed in fire. His cock gives a lazy twitch up into those gentle fingertips and he whimpers softly. Now is not the time to freeze up. All of those times fantasizing about this day and now he feels like his voice has failed him. Opening his eyes a crack, he looks down and half expects Jim to be gone, as if this has all been just another perverse fantasy of his.

 

But Jim isn’t gone. He’s sitting back on his knees with Dell’s cock in his hands, looking up at him with eyes filled with the unmistakable fire of lust. Dell is so embarrassed that he’s stuck in place, unable to move. He can see that Jim’s expecting something from him, and so he squeezes his eyes shut once more, thinking it’ll be easier to say something, anything, if he’s not meeting Jim’s gaze.

 

“Why don’t you give it a little taste? Daddy would like that.”

 

Jim moans involuntarily. A flash of heat charges up his back and down his legs, his pelvic floor clenching with need. It sounds less forced and more natural the second time, and he pushes aside his embarrassment and uncertainty. He’s fellated his own dildos dozens of times, he’s sure he’ll know what to do.

 

He seals his mouth - with a measure of difficulty - over the head and groans at the salt heat on his tongue. Clenching the rest of the length in his fist, he strokes his tongue along the length and sucks the tip, stretching his jaw over the impressive girth.

 

Moaning again, he realizes how far Dell’s cock would stretch him if he were to ride him, and he shoves a hand down between his thighs to grind against as a shock of lust settles in his cock at the thought. He’s had his fair share of toys in his ass and fingered himself for hours, but this would be entirely different.

 

Lost in his thoughts, grinding his hips against his palm, he’s unaware of just how quickly he’s started to bob his head. The stretch and burn of his jaw is satisfying and arousing, and he takes a fraction of Dell’s cock deeper into his mouth with every swallow down, until it’s brushing the back of his throat and he’s gagging on it.

 

Dell’s body shifts down as he relaxes into the melting heat of Jim’s mouth, a heat which dulls his doubts and makes his skin tingle. A white knuckled fist grips the armrest, his eyes flutter closed and his head falls back against the couch.

 

“That’s a good boy,” He praises, voice a velvet drawl. “You make Daddy feel _so good.”_

 

He drifted in the pleasure of Jim’s mouth, his hips moving of their own accord. Opening his eyes once more, he just watches as Jim’s mouth takes every inch of him, and when their gaze meet it’s like electricity is coursing all along his body, from head to toe. This moment is like a dream made real, and he hardly has the capacity to wonder over the odds that they two would have harbored feelings for one another for so long.

 

It’s improbable, yet here they are.

 

Dell works with the tip of one boot to pry the other off, and carefully he slides his foot along Jim’s thigh until he can press against Jim’s package. When his decision is reciprocated with a soft moan, he wiggles his toes and presses more firmly, his socked toes searching for the best way to touch him.

 

Jim chokes out a curse, muffled against Dell’s skin. A fire is lit under his skin, roaring through his whole body, burning him up alive inside. He moans and ruts against Dell’s foot, freeing up his other hand to grope over Dell’s beer gut and up to his chest, where he gives one pectoral a satisfying squeeze.

 

If there’s one thing Jim could not have known, but Dell is delighted of, is that he likes his tummy touched. For him, it’s as much an erogenous zone as anywhere else on his body. When Jim’s hands linger there a while to appraise the globe, his skin heats up like it’s summertime and excited gooseflesh rises on his arms and legs.

 

Dimly, Jimwishes he had longer hair. He’d love to feel Dell’s fist in his hair, forcing him down over his cock - he never fully realized how much he liked gagging on dick until now - he wants to be choked with it. He whimpers through his nose, grateful for that “big mouth” he’s been berated and teased for all his life.

 

His buck teeth scrape the hot skin of Dell’s prick with every pass of his mouth, and he humps against the arch of Dell’s foot without shame, fondling both his chest and his balls with both hands. He’s never been so turned on his life, already close to release, which a few months ago wouldn’t have surprised him, but he trained himself out of his quickdraw nature with his porn career - or at least, he thought he did.

 

He looks up at Dell with wide, steely blue watery eyes, his face flushed and his lips red and shiny as he gulps at his “Daddy’s” cock. It’s too good, too much, too quickly, he pulls off and tugs Dell’s cock with his hand so he can rest his flushed forehead against his thigh.

 

“Fuck,” he whimpers, high in his nose. “Dell, I- nnh- D-Daddy, I’m gonna come if you keep doin’ that...”

 

Dell takes his foot away from the younger man’s package and leans forward, taking Jimbo’s chin in his hand. With a gentle smile he replies, “I’m sorry darlin’.” And he presses his lips to Jim’s, trailing his fingertips over his cheeks softly. When he sits back away from the kiss, he lets out a husky sigh and leans back against the couch. “I won’t interfere with ya no more.” He beckons Jim back, resting his hands on his thighs.

 

Dell is getting close. The cooler air has eased back the building pressure in his cock, but when Jim’s mouth closes around his cock again, all of his excitement boils to the surface once again and he’s grinding his hips into the couch, feeling barely a breath away from release. The gentle impression of those teeth on Dell’s cock will be just the thing to tip him over the edge.

 

As he nears his climax, his breath hitches and face reddened he starts to murmur soft praises to Jim. An unconscious stream of whispered nothings as his heart rate races, which swiftly turns to his name uttered from parched lips. All his pleasure coalesces into a final burst of energy; he cannot stop his hips from inching forward, and he hears Jim gag on his cock. It’s a sound that should turn his stomach, but he’s too blissed out to mind it too much. And of course, he suspects Jim’s enjoying it too.

 

When he tastes Dell’s release on his tongue, Jim’s eyes roll back in his head. It’s not that semen is the best taste in the world, but the fact that he successfully not only sucked a dick - which has been a fantasy of his for years - but he sucked _Dell’s_ dick _and_ got him off, and the proof is right on his tongue, has him thrumming with proud energy.

 

He sucks for a few more seconds, adamantly suctioning every last drop out of the older man that he can get until Dell is shoving him away with an oversensitive moan. He looks up at Dell, the picture of hot and bothered, flushed and panting and sweating and trembling, he can’t help but feel like he’s the most talented dick-sucker in the world.

 

A hot throb between his thighs reminds him of his own urgent need, and he bites his lower lip, looking over the older man with a flash of lust. God, he is beautiful. Jim wonders if he’s known Dell for so long that his type has shifted to match - he’s always preferred older men, bigger men, mature men - or if his type was always destined to be bears, and this is just some kind of beautiful serendipity.

 

“Here, can I just...” he doesn’t actually finish his sentence as he climbs up into Dell’s lap, straddling his hips. He grips the collar of his flannel and dives in for a heated kiss, grinding his hips forward so his trapped cock rubs against his belly. His gut is so solid and yet so warm, the perfect surface for him to rut against. He breaks the kiss whining and presses his face into Dell’s neck, holding onto his collar like a pair of reins as he grinds against his belly.

 

Dell devours his mouth hungrily. His body is still hot from his climax, but their combined body heat makes him sweat more . Thick fingers trail the length of Jim’s sides as he revels in that slender frame pressed tightly against him. Jim’s neck is left open for a barrage of kisses as he lays his head back, and Dell takes the chance to pepper him with love, his blonde beard tickling Jim’s skin.

 

The smell of Jim’s body is intoxicating. If he weren’t spent, Dell would lie him back on the couch and fuck him until he’d had his release. As his thoughts spin, an idea strikes him and he moans to Jim, “Sit back.” When he complies, Dell fights with the zipper of his trousers and relieves his cock of its entrapment. Yanking up his own shirt, he eases Jim back against him and sighs as he feels the bare flesh of his dick slide along his tummy.

 

Their mouths mingle once more. They breathe into each others mouths, sighing, kissing, and moaning shamelessly as they rut together. “Come for Daddy.” Dell encourages him through a kiss, breathing hot onto his neck. “Come on.”

 

As if those words wouldn’t be enough to do Jim in, the feeling of Dell’s hands gripping his hips is the end for him. The strength in those hands, imagining how easily they could pin him down and fuck him in place, that’s what ruins Jim. He wails into Dell’s neck, humping against his belly as he jets come over the firm globe, gripping his shirt so hard he’s almost choking him with it.

 

He sags breathlessly against Dell’s body, slumping over his belly and chest and nuzzling into his neck with a content, soft sound. He feels dizzy in the best way, satisfied and comfortable and warm. Sitting back, hazy like he’s in a daydream, he looks Dell over.

 

This actually happened. After years of pining, this has actually happened. He’s sitting in Dell’s lap, Dell’s hands are on his hips, they just got off on each other, and it wasn’t a fantasy or a dream. It was real. He bites his lip with a sudden, shy smile and rests his forehead against Dell’s.

 

“Heh... that didn’t feel weird to me... what did you think?”

 

“At first I wasn’t so sure.” Dell admits, rubbing languid circles into Jim’s hips with his thumbs. He smiles slowly, considering Jim’s face for several moments. He looks so handsome like this. Flushed and happy, the very picture of pleased. The older man lifts a hand to thumb his chin. “But then it felt good. Unreal, but good.”

 

He wraps his arms around Jim, paying little mind to the mess they’ve made of his tummy. They’re both going to have to shower anyways. Dell wonders if they should do that together too, and although he doesn’t mention it, his cheeks darken at the thought of washing Jim down and kissing him under the hot water.

 

“So should we do it?” Dell asks, burying his face against Jim’s neck. He peppers the skin there with lazy kisses and little love bites. What would they do, though? Didn’t pornos usually have a plot, or was he just old fashioned in that regard? At the thought of the camera recording him, Dell’s toes curl a little. Maybe when the time comes he’ll forget it’s on.

 

“Totally!” Jim wiggles in Dell’s arms, biting his lower lip at the thought of being fucked on camera by the older man. “We can charge extra that way, and people’ll totally pay for it. Charge five bucks extra, shit we could make a killing. ‘Specially if you were willing to do the stuff people like - like gag me on your cock, spank me, fuck,” he crushes his forehead against Dell’s shoulder at the thought.

 

“But first, I just gotta...” he sits back and looks at Dell, soaking in the sight of him. Blond and flushed and lovely, looking both paternal and angelic, smiling in contentment. He leans forward and really pays attention, catalogs every sensation as he tilts his head and presses their mouths together.

 

The way Dell’s mustache tickles his lips, the softness of them, his tongue and his breath, his hands on his hips. Dell’s mouth is hot on his, his hands wide and firm and grasping. He can feel Dell’s wide chest expanding beneath him as he breathes, and he runs his hands over Dell’s short hair as he deepens the kiss - but not too deep. He kisses him slowly, effortlessly, sweetly, his kisses hold no questing for more, only a gentle shared connection.

 

He finally breaks the kiss, breathing harder, and rests his forehead against Dell’s, closing his eyes with a giddy little smile, and he can’t help but giggle breathily. “Hey, can this like... be a thing?” he ventures cautiously. He’s terrified of rejection, but he has to ask, now or never. “Like... you and me. A thing, ya know? Like, legit.”

 

Dell looks at him for a long moment, still breathy from the kiss. They could be together? What would Jim’s mother say? What would their neighbors think? Dell isn’t one to keep wraps on a relationship. He’s never been that good at hiding his feelings, in fact he’s surprised he’d hidden his love for Jim for as long as he had. He can tell Jim’s getting nervous in the silence. Maybe this could work. They’d never know if they didn’t try.

 

“Let’s give it a chance. If it don’t work out, I’m not going to kick ya outta the house.” Dell chuckles and pulls Jim back into a warm hug, wrapping his arms around him tightly and nestling his nose right up against his neck. They’ve hugged before, but now it feels different. It feels right. All of those odd emotions that had been flying around between them for years have settled somewhere, and the openness in their relationship feels new, alive.

 

“But we should clean ourselves up before we do anything else.” Says Dell, giving Jim a peck on the cheek before his hands drop to his hips. “You’re going to have to teach me about this porn stuff. I ain’t got the first clue of what I’m going to have to do. And if I’m honest, I’m a little nervous about having a camera on me, especially when I’d be in such a vulnerable position.”

 

Jim gives a shit eating grin. “Well if position is what you’re worried about, I could always ride ya.”


	4. Chapter 4

That night, the two spent the rest of their time together exploring one another, talking about the project to come, and generally hanging out. It was still quite odd to Dell that the two of them would come together like this, but none the less, he was happy, and it would seem Jim was too.

 

There were some preparations that needed to be made before the main event could take place. After hashing it out for some time, the two of them had decided that the kitchen and the living room would be their playground for this little escapade. Of course, they would keep the Daddy kink, and they’d put those pretty little panties to good use again.

 

They’d planned for the weekend. This would provide them with the benefit of having no obligations to attend to. Dell found himself thinking about the day throughout the week, to the point that he was distracted and generally had to check his work more than once. He wondered if it would be a regular thing, or if this was just a one time deal. The prospect of other scenarios had him daydreaming a little too often.

 

Ultimately, he was glad for the weekend. On Saturday, he’d helped Jim set up the camera and lights, although the younger man knew much more about all of this than he did. And then it was time to get into costume. For the most part, Dell stayed in his clothes. A suggestion from Jim had left him without his boxers under his jeans. Jim, on the other hand, had dressed himself in one of Dell’s aprons and naught but panties. No socks or shoes. Just the panties and the apron.

 

The sight had been so amusing that Dell had burst out into laughter almost the instant he’d seen it, and the subsequent takes with the camera were full of the older man’s giggles, which only deteriorated into the two of them laughing through their lines like mad men. They had regrouped with a round of foreplay to get their minds settled, and had started the scene over once more.

 

Jim is still breathing a little bit harder from their forceful makeout on the table to get their blood pumping for their third take. Third try is the charm, they always say, and this time when Jim hears Dell’s boots walking up behind him, he feels a shiver of anticipation run up his spine.

 

He whirls around, gripping the counter behind him, and shyly tugs the short apron down, but it already barely covers his crotch as it is. They’d meant to go for a coy young man seducing his sugar daddy with a sexy getup, but Jim is suddenly struck with inspiration so forcefully, he’s almost already getting hard in his panties thinking about it, and he can only hope that Dell will get the hint and go along with it.

 

“Mr. Graham!” he gasps out the first name he can think of, still tugging down the front of his apron. “Y- You said you weren’t coming by until tomorrow, I swear I’ll get that rent to you, honest!”

 

“Tomorrow?” Dell asks, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. This was definitely not what they had planned, but he’ll roll with it. He cocks his head to side and crosses his arms. “Well now, I just don’t know if that’ll do.” Taking a step closer, he draws his fingers along Jim’s arm, trailing them up to his face. “I reckon you could pay now.”

 

Jim’s breath actually hitches. This doesn’t feel forced or scripted, it feels organic and very, very dirty. He backs up a little tighter against the counter, tucking his chin in with a little whimper as goose bumps crawl up his body.

 

“Come on, man, just one more day, I swear,” he says, his voice trembling a bit. “I don’t even have any money right now, it’s coming tomorrow.”

 

Dell takes a step forward, his boots making a heavy thud on the floor as a short silence stretches between them. Both hands fall to Jim’s hips. He presses his whole body against him, letting him feel his gut and just how hard his prick is. “I can think of a different way you could pay me.” Dell slides a hand down between them and cups Jim’s package.

 

“Oh god,” Jim moans, his voice shaking even harder. This is less like porn and more like roleplay, he barely even remembers the cameras are there as his hips jerk involuntarily up into Dell’s touch. “B- but that’s- this is- ” he gasps, he can’t even think of anything clever to ad-lib, he’s so hot for Dell’s touch. Biting his lower lip, he pulls his thoughts together enough to force out a few more words. “S- Sure thing, if that’s what ya want Mr. Graham... h- how do ya want me?”

 

He had come into the scene with the intention of having Jim on his knees to get him nice and hard, but he’s already raring to go. “Don’t call me Mr. Graham, it’s so formal.” Dell rumbles, his voice a silky purr against Jim’s throat as he kisses along his flesh. “Call me Daddy.”

 

Jim curses quietly, his breath sawing in and out of his body already. “You got it, Daddy,” he says, his voice completely dry. He’s feeling dizzy he got so hard so fast. His cock is straining at the front of his panties, bulging out through his apron, pressed tight against Dell’s gut as he rocks his hips forward with a whimper.

 

“How do you- I mean, how does Daddy want me?” he tries to sound tentative, like it’s his first time saying it, like a sweet little lamb about to be demolished by a giant dick- in all honesty, he is somewhat nervous. He’d prepared himself as much as he could in the shower, first with an enema to clear out and then as many toys as he could fit, but Dell’s cock is so big he can’t help but be nervous.

 

It’s a good kind of nervous though. He shyly grabs Dell’s collar, rubbing forward against his belly and panting through his nose.

 

Dell’s heartbeat jumps up into his throat when he hears that word drip from Jim’s lips. Taking a step back, he gestures to the table and nods his head. “Get up on the table, pretty boy.” As Jim heeds his words, he gives him a good swat on the backside. The older man follows him, and as soon as Jim’s hopped up to take a seat, Dell gets in close for a kiss. Before their lips meet, he instructs: “Get my cock out.”

 

He’s forgotten entirely about the camera. In this moment, he’s living every fantasy he’s ever had about Jim. Mind focused on just this instant, he has no time to worry about lighting, angles, or being watched. When Jim unbuckles his belt and takes down the zipper of his pants, Dell sighs as his cock is freed.

 

“How do you like Daddy’s cock?”

 

Jim is breathing open-mouthed at this point, panting and gasping as he closes his hand around Dell’s prick. “Fuck, you’re so huge,” he says, pushing back on Dell’s shoulder until he takes a half-step back, so the camera can see just how thick his cock is in his hand. He wants to suck him again, he wants it so badly, but it’s pointless since he’s blurring their faces anyway. “Daddy’s so huge,” he repeats, leaning forward to press a kiss hard against Dell’s mouth.

 

His own cock is pulsing in his panties, aching to get out, to be touched. He lifts the end of his apron up and pinches the hem in his teeth so the bulge straining at the front of his red panties is shown off.

 

“What d’ya think, Daddy?” he asks, trying to sound as shy as he can through clenched teeth. He curls his toes, pointing his feet daintily beneath the table, trying to appear as innocent and destroy-able as possible.

 

“I think you’re a dirty boy.” Dell drinks him in, running his fingertips along Jim’s inner thighs. He stands back to really admire the sight for a space, eyes locking with Jim’s when they’ve finished roving up his form. “I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days. That’s a promise. Lay back.”

 

When Jim complies, he feels his cock give a twitch at the sight of him laid out on the table. He looks so vulnerable. Dell hooks his fingers into the waistband of Jim’s panties and yanks them down his legs. It’s a shame to see the dainty things go, but damn it’s good to see Jim in all his glory. The apron is still done up around his waist, and it’s so cute that Dell leaves it for the time being.

 

“A very dirty boy.” The older man takes Jim’s cock in hand and gives it a few lazy pumps, swirling his thumb across the head. That same hand moves down, cupping Jim’s balls on its way, and before he goes any further, he licks his fingers and slides a digit into Jim’s prepared hole. A second finger, and he begins to scissor him open, just to make sure he’s prepped properly.

 

“Oh god!” Jim throws his head back, his thighs spread and trembling, suspended in midair as his hips twitch against his will. He shudders from head to toe, clapping both hands over his mouth as his back arches and he rocks his hips down, hard.

 

He should have expected this. He knew from the start that they were going to have sex when he agreed to this. But that seemed like a dream, a fantasy more than a reality. He didn’t really prepare himself for the sensation of being actually touched inside. His hands shake a couple inches in front of his face, his voice warbling out of him like he’s being shaken by the throat. It’s so embarrassing, and probably so fucking obvious that he’s a virgin, but there’s such an enormous difference between a toy, his own fingers, and Dell’s fingers.

 

“Fuck, fuck, Daddy, oh fuck, oh my god,” he babbles, his thighs trembling and his toes alternate being clenched and spread apart as pleasure shoots up and down his spine like a bullet train. He feels like he’s been gutted like a pumpkin, he can barely take a breath in. He knew he liked assplay, but this is getting ridiculous. “Daddy wait!” he gasps, reaching down to grab Dell by the wrist with both hands. Dell instantly stops, almost looks worried, but Jim just shakes and moans on the table. “You’re gonna make me come too early, you’re too good with your fingers.”

 

Dell watches Jim shiver under him, even after his fingers have left him, and in that moment he realizes just how much control he has in the situation. It’s exhilarating and frightening all at once. Right now, he could make Jim come with his fingers, he could refuse to touch him and make him beg for it. The older man’s tongue slides out to wet his dry lips.

 

Jim had slipped him some lube before they’d started. He takes the little bottle from his pocket and squirts a generous amount into his palm, and with the same hand strokes along his cock until the stalk is entirely covered. For good measure, he applies another dollop to the head of his cock, and guides the tip to Jim’s body. Leaning out over him, he presses inside, groaning at how absolutely tight he is. “Oh lord have mercy . . .”

 

He keeps an eye on Jim’s face, watching the change in expression from needy to overwhelmed. As his mouth opens and his lips form a delicate O, Dell closes his mouth over Jim’s throat and sucks hard enough to leave a red spot. Jim’s body arches up into his, his toes curl, his calves tighten. Dell thrusts to the base of his cock, until their hips are at last together and he growls against Jim’s throat. “Goddamn boy . . . you’re beautiful.”

 

His mouth captures Jim’s in a deep kiss, one which lingers a while. Dell feels a swelling in his chest, like he’s soaring. He’s dizzy with desire. This moment, he wants it to last forever, but that’s not why they’re here, he reminds himself. Lips parting from Jim’s, his hips move back, emptying Jim of his cock, nearly leaving him altogether, until he thrusts deep inside once more. The pace starts slow and picks up as Jim’s keening voice urges Dell on, their bodies rocking the table on its legs.

 

Jim can’t form words. His head is tipped back, mouth open around a long string of incomprehensible noises. He can’t believe how good this feels, how incredibly different it is from fucking himself with a toy. He’d figured it would be so similar he wouldn’t be able to tell much of a difference, but fuck was he wrong.

 

Maybe he and Dell should have fucked once before this, so he’d be prepared and he would know what it felt like. The way Dell’s cock is burning him alive, the friction between his cock rubbing against his insides has gotta be a fire hazard. He’s hard as diamonds but soft at the same time, more yielding than plastic or latex, and the heat of his skin is unreal.

He claps a hand over his mouth again to stop himself from accidentally shouting out Dell’s name, and reaches a hand over his head backwards to grip the other edge of the table, pinning himself in place so Dell’s cock can reach him deeper.

 

“Oh, fuck!” he finally finds his words, curses punched out of his body with every sharp thrust from the older man. “M- Mr. Graham!” he finally manages to get his fake name out, and reaches out to put a palm on his shoulder. “Wait, wait, I want- fuck me on my belly, please, can ya flip me over? You can fuck me even harder that way- ”

 

“Alright.” The word is ripped from Dell’s mouth as a hoarse growl. He pulls out of Jim and strokes his thighs lovingly before he pats his ass. With the young man’s help, he’s flipped him over onto his tummy, and he pulls him to the edge of the table, his legs resting against Dell’s upper body.

 

The older man guides his cock back inside and notes immediately how much tighter the fit is. He moans aloud, his head falling back against his shoulders as he starts thrusting once again. “Thrust, boy.” Dell commands, swatting Jim’s ass hard with one hand, the fingers of the other wrap around his ankle, pulling him back with each hard thrust forward.

 

Jim lets out a wail as he’s pummeled by the thick cock pressed inside him and he rocks back on his elbows obediently. Their skin slaps together as Dell pounds him into the tabletop, and his fingers scrabble dumbly over the wood, trying to find purchase to hold onto and ground himself in reality. He’s slowly losing his mind as Dell fucks all common sense right out of him.

 

The neighbors can probably hear him at this point. He lays his head down on the table, letting the sensations of being properly fucked wash over him. He’s never felt so good in his life, he’s going to come way too early.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Daddy, fuck, oh fuck,” he sobs, feeling nearly sick with pleasure. Nothing he’s ever experienced in all his years of jacking off ever prepared him for this. His breath is coming in short hiccups as he jerks his body back to try and meet every one of Dell’s thrusts. “You’re gonna make me come Daddy, you’re gonna make me come, fuck-”

 

“That’s th’idea, son.” Dell rumbles breathlessly as his hand comes down again. The sharp sensations ripples through Jim’s ass, through his legs and his dick and his skin is made red hot and stinging under that strike. Dell spanks him again, and again, until his sharp cries come hoarse in his throat and he’s panting. Just to tease him, the older man trails his fingers gently over the spot he’s spanked crimson and delights in the way it has Jim shaking.

 

He gives his other cheek the same treatment all the while fucking him through each firm blow. “Mister Graham” can feel a coil of heat tensing in his own belly, but he’s going to last long enough to fuck Jim through his own orgasm. Once he’s spanked both cheeks absolutely raw, he takes hold of both of Jim’s ankles and pulls him back against him, fucking himself with Jim’s body.

 

“Come for me, boy. C’mon.” He leans out over the young man’s body, pinning him down with his forearm and rasping into his ear, “Come for me.”

 

Jim didn’t need to be told twice. He comes with a shout, his orgasm splattering over his belly and the tabletop. They have to eat at this table at some point in the future, and he knows both of them will remember this ordeal every single time. He wails his pleasure, beating his fists gently into the tabletop in bliss as he’s fucked right through his orgasm, pleasure fracturing his senses.

 

When he feels Dell come inside him he whimpers, sobbing with need. He can feel the man’s cock pulsing inside him, spurting thick ropes into his body. He wants to hold them there for hours, release in the shower tonight and feel it trickle hotly down his leg.

 

Finally Dell’s thrusts cease and they’re both left in the muzzy aftershocks, a fog of sex condensed around him. Jim groans as Dell pulls out and he rolls over tiredly onto his back, reaching up for Dell needily. Pulled upright he curls into the older man’s chest and lifts his head to give him a kiss.

 

“Okay, you can stop the camera now,” he pants, nuzzling his neck. “I’ll edit it and post it tomorrow.”

 

Dell goes to do just that, and when he returns to the table he lifts Jim right up. “C’mon, let’s go take a bath.” He kisses him softly on the forehead as he heads off with him. The older man runs a nice hot bath for them in the tub, and they relax in relative silence, basking in the happiness of their afterglow.

 

The rest of the day carries on as if nothing happened. The only vestiges of their dirty act is the tape itself and the way in which they both look away from each other and turn red whenever they catch the others eye. Dell is still a little nervous about having their little escapade up on the internet, but Jim continues to reassure him that with a blurred face, no one will recognize him at all.

 

They eat dinner that night at the table wearing grins from ear to ear. Memories of the event remain with them well into the night. They’re closer for it, there’s a lot of cuddling on the couch before bed, Jim even gets adventurous and goes to bed with Dell and the two of them fool around a bit more.

 

The next day, Dell doesn’t see much of Jim as he spends several hours editing the video. When he finally does come down, he reports that the preview has already gotten five hundred views in the past half hour. There’s no telling how many more will actually buy the video.

 

They get heaps of comments-- praises, adoration, suggestions, requests, and a fair few people moaning over the fact that _they_ didn’t get to fuck Jim. The pair of them make just shy of ten thousand dollars on their one video alone, which knocks a huge dent out of the debt Dell owed on his shop.

 

“We’re totally gonna have to do more,” Jim tells him excitedly. “People loved you, _Daddy_. You’re a hit.”

 

They make plans, preparations, promises for a series and they pick out requests to fill. It’s strange, the life of an amateur porn star, but exciting at the same time. It makes Dell feel young again, sexy and desirable, and the jealousy that Jim experiences every time he sees comments praising Dell for his sex appeal is an added bonus.

 

So maybe it’s not the most graceful or dignified of careers, and it’s certainly nothing to write home about. But it makes Jim happy, it makes Dell happy, and equally as important, they’re making money out their ears. They buy a car for Jim so he doesn’t have to run to campus every morning anymore, they pay off Dell’s truck, and start saving up for a new set of furniture, all within a couple months.

 

Their sex life off the camera is just as good, even if Jim can be a little insatiable at times. He’s nearly impossible to satisfy, but Dell has a fun time trying, wringing three or four orgasms out of him most nights. And the cuddling afterwards is to die for, with all of Jim’s whispered, hoarse praises.

 

So what if it took Dell this long to really, truly be happy, and so what if it’s unorthodox. He wouldn’t trade out any part of his life right now for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading~!!


End file.
